Okami to neko
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: El gato negro y el lobo plateado, una pareja bastante extraña y totalmente opuesta...aunque dicen por ahí, que los opuestos se atraen...ZeroxOC : un poco de OoC espero les guste
1. Un gato extraviado

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, tampoco las ideas que tome prestadas de Black Cat tal vez halla algo de OoC espero les guste!**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 1 "Un gato extraviado"**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza, se sentó con cuidado poniendo una mano sobre la venda que cubría su cabeza.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo alegre el hombre de lentes que estaba sentado junto a la cama-Me sorprende que solo tengas heridas superficiales, quiero decir, ese lugar se estaba quemando y cayendo en pedazos-explico acercándose a paso lento-Aunque, te ganaste mi respeto, mira que salvar a tres niños no es fácil-

-¿Niños?-pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida-No sé de que habla-

El hombre suspiro y asintió-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto

-Raven Ishikawa-contestó bajando la mirada a sus manos, se quedó quieta un instante y regreso sus orbes aguamarina al hombre-¿Dónde esta mi arma?-pregunto con tono desesperado

-Tranquila-le pidió el rubio-Yo soy Kaien Cross, director de la Academia Cross, dime ¿Por qué portas un arma? ¿Eres cazadora? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

La chica no respondió a las preguntas y mantuvo la vista fija en el hombre, esperando a que le contestara a su pregunta. Cuando comprendió que eso no iba a ocurrir, volvió a recostarse colocando sus manos en su nuca.

-Algo así-contesto finalmente y cerro sus ojos-17-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas.

-Yagari, Kaito, ha despertado-dijo alegre el hombre que se había puesto de pie, Raven entre abrió un ojo para fijarse en los recién llegados.

Un chico castaño y un pelinegro que la veían atentos.

-Su nombre es Raven Ishikawa y tiene 17 años-informo el rubio con una mega sonrisa

-¿Que hacías en ese edificio?-pregunto el tipo del sombrero hacia la chica

-¿Importa?-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, Kaito no pudo evitar pensar que la chica era extraña

-De hecho, si-dijo el director tomando asiento nuevamente-Pero esperaremos a que nos lo desees contar-

El silencio volvió a irrumpir en la habitación y ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

-Iré por algo para que comas, llevas una semana durmiendo y debes morir de hambre-opino el hombre de gafas saliendo de la habitación seguido por los otros dos. Cuando finalmente se quedo sola suspiro y observó el cuarto.

Un closet y una lavamanos con espejo al lado, una mesa y una silla junto a la ventana…y la cama de frente a la puerta, nada fuera de lo común, el aroma masculino que ya se le hacia familiar inundo su olfato. Era un perfume bastante agradable, se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y se dirigió al lavamanos. Refresco su cara y se dedico a buscar su pistola.

Al abrir el armario encontró varias camisas limpias colgadas y unos zapatos deportivos en el suelo junto a unas pantuflas. Y en la repisa más alta, colgaba el pequeño adorno de la culata de su revolver. Se estiro y lo bajo, pudo sentirse tranquila cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Hades era su única posesión preciada y no podía perderlo. Lo guardo en el porta armas, en su pierna derecha y regreso a la cama.

-Tsukareta-susurro y cerró los ojos.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el tipo del sombrero con una bandeja de comida.

-Cross te manda esto y dice que te alimentes-informo dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesa y saliendo nuevamente.

Vio los alimentos desde lejos y giro para dormir un poco más, la verdad no tenía apetito.

**-0-**

-¿No ha dicho nada más?-interrogo Yagari

-No, solo su nombre y su edad-respondió el director sentándose a la mesa

El ex cazador miró a los otros dos entendiendo que ellos sabían algo más. En el momento entro Zero al lugar.

-Ah, Kiryuu-kun, finalmente llegaste-dijo contento Cross corriendo a abrazarlo mas este le evito

-Escuche que despertó-Touga asintió-¿De donde salió? ¿Y por qué tiene un arma anti vampiros?-

El castaño y el pelinegro intercambiaron miradas y decidieron contarles.

-Escuchen Cross-san, Zero, fuimos a la Asociación y estuvimos buscando un poco sobre la información de su arma-informo Kaito-El nombre del revolver es "Hades" y esta fabricado con Orihalcon (1), al igual que las balas-

-¿Hades?-dijo sorprendido Cross poniéndose de pie-¿La legendaria arma que puede asesinar cualquier criatura?-los otros dos asintieron, Zero se sorprendió

-¿Sabias que hay una división especial en la Asociación llamada Death Rebel?-pregunto Yagari al ex cazador que negó con la cabeza-Tienen cazadores especiales, les llaman barredores y los tienen numerados, son solo 13 números-comenzó a relatar-Ella es el nuero 13…también es conocida como Black Cat-el peliplata bajo la mirada, había escuchado ese sobrenombre en algún lado

-Death Rebel servía al consejo de ancianos también-completo Takamiya con su expresión seria-Ella ha eliminado vampiros, licántropos, incluso humanos, no tiene compasión por nada y por nadie-

El hombre rubio se sorprendió, no encajaba para nada la descripcion con la chica que descansaba en la habitacion de su hijo.

-Entonces habra que hecharla, es peligrosa no puede quedarse aqui-concluyo Zero pero el director se puso de pie y refuto

-No, es nuestra invitada y esta herida-

-Cross, ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que te hemos dicho?-dijo molesto Touga

-Si y por eso mismo hablaremos con ella-contesto con seriedad extraña en él

-Eres imposible Cross-

**-0-**

El toquido en la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos más no se movio, escucho cuando entraron cuatro personas y frunció el ceño, ¿Es que no podía dormir a gusto?

-Rave-chan ¿Estas despierta?-escucho la voz del director a sus espaldas, no movio su cuerpo, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-Queremos hacerte unas preguntas ¿Esta bien?-ya no respondio solo espero

-¿Por qué tienes una pistola como Hades?-pregunto Yagari

-La asociacion me la dio-

-¿Es cierto que trabajas para Death Rebel?-pregunto Kaito

-Trabajaba-

-¿Que es exactamente Death Rebel? ¿Que es un barredor?-interrogo el Director

Raven se sento en la cama cuando supo que ellos no se irian de ahí hasta obtener respuestas. Paseo sus orbes aguamarina por los presentes y finalmente choco con los amatista de un chico que no conocia, aunque podia asegurar que era el dueno de la habitacion, por su aroma.

-Death Rebel es una organizacion creada por el consejo de ancianos y la asociacion de cazadores para mantener a raya a toda aquella criatura que desobedezca ordenes, no importa si son vampiros, licantropos o humanos-explico con expresion de aburrimiento sin quitar la mirada de sus manos-Los barredores son los que eliminan a la criatura que desobedece-Kaien abrio la boca pero Touga le indico que no interrumpiera-Politicos, artistas, criminales, cazadores, vampiros sangre pura, criaturas magicas, no importa lo que sea los numeros de Death Rebel lo eliminaran-

-¿Por qué?-

-Originalmente la idea era mantener la convivencia entre especies sin que se descubriera a los humanos la existencia de criaturas mitologicas, ahora es solo por poder, la asociacion pone por excusa la paz pero no es asi-suspiro y regreso sus ojos a los demas-Cuando el consejo de ancianos existia era exactamente lo mismo, Cross-san, usted estaba en la lista para vigilancia que creo el consejo para que nos deshiciéramos de usted si encontrábamos alguna actividad sospechosa, su academia era un "peligro para la paz", segun ellos-

Los presentes se sorprendieron por la confesion, Kiryuu frunció el ceño

-¿Para eso estas aqui? ¿Para vigilarlo?-dijo el peliplata preguntando lo que los demas querian saber

-No-respondio ella enfrentandolo-Yo ya no soy parte de Death Rebel, te lo repito-

-No te creo-digo Yagari

-Bueno eso ya es su problema -

-¿Que hacías en ese lugar?-pregunto Kaito

-Escapando-volvió a suspirar y mordió su labio inferior-Creí que el lugar estaba abandonado, cuando comenzo a incendiarse y los niños gritaron, no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera sacarlos de ahí...pero ya no pude-se sintió bastante patética y frunció el ceño, volviéndose a recostar, colocando sus manos en su nuca

-De acuerdo Rave-chan, te dejaremos descansar pero después terminaremos esta conversación-finalizo Cross haciendo señas para que salieran-Por favor come algo-pidió y cerró a puerta tras de sí

El cuarto se quedó en silencio y Raven se puso de pie para acomodarse en la silla, dio un bocado a la comida y la trago con trabajo.

-No sabe bien-se quejo mas tenia tanta hambre que decidió ignorarlo-A la próxima como ramen instantáneo-susurró

**-0-**

Después de dormir un buen rato, saltó por la ventana y decidió explorar el lugar.

Observó con detenimiento los edificios y su cercanía con el bosque. Era un lugar bastante tranquila, y nadie, ni de Death Rebel o de la Asociación, o de los Vampiros sabía donde estaba…comenzaba a pensar que era buena idea quedarse allí, escondida.

Se detuvo y volteo hacia el enorme árbol que se alzaba detrás de ella, observo hacia el abundante follaje y suspiró, rodando los ojos.

-Sé que estas ahí-dijo y de entre las hojas el chico de orbes amatista surgió, algo fastidiado porque lo hubo descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto

-¿Bromeas verdad? Era cazadora-

-¿Eras?-ella asintió-No te creo-

-¿Sigues con la idea de que estoy vigilando a Cross-san?-dijo la pelinegra notoriamente molesta

-Asesina a sangre fría, no se puede confiar en gente así-fue la simple respuesta del chico

Raven observó al chico y bajo su mano hasta su pierna, desabrochó su porta armas y se acercó a él, extendiéndole su revolver.

-Toma-dijo y él arqueo una ceja-Ya que no confías en mí, toma a Hades y no te preocupes no intentare recuperarla-sonrió mentalmente sintiéndose liberada, se estaba contrariando sola-Hades es mi posesión más preciada, tómala y guárdala por favor, ya no le haré daño a nadie-

El albino recibió el arma y se sintió un poco sorprendido al comprobar su peso. Cruzo su mirada con la de la chica que a diferencia de hacia unas horas era apacible, más…relajada.

-Quédatela-dijo él devolviéndosela, ella parpadeo confundida-Eres bastante famosa, he escuchado tu sobrenombre en muchos lugares y hay demasiados vampiros que quieren tu cabeza…necesitarás con que defenderte-

La expresión de la chica se convirtió en una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó recordando que no lo sabía

-Kiryuu Zero-

-Kiryuu-san, ¿Crees que…pueda quedarme aquí?-pregunto cruzando su mirada con la del chico

**Continuara…**

**(1) Es un metal legendario mencionado en escritos antiguos siendo los más significativos los escritos de Platón sobre la Atlántida. Según estos escritos este metal sería el segundo metal más valioso y minó por muchas parte de la Atlántida. La palabra Orichalcum significa "cobre de montaña" y deriva del griego.**

**Espero que les guste, esta es mi nueva idea :) ojala disfruten leerla como yo escribirla (: los quiero! Saludotes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. El titulo significa "El lobo y el gato" (:**


	2. Un lobo curioso

_**Vampire Knight no me perteneces, solo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 2 "Un lobo curioso"**

-¡Zero-chan!-escucho el grito femenino a sus espaldas y se quedó rígido esperando a que brincara sobre él

La pelinegra dio un salto y enrosco sus brazos entorno a su cuello al tiempo que su cuerpo chocaba contra la espalda masculina. Los demás estudiantes a su alrededor los observaban sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa?-le pregunto con notoria molestia a la de orbes aguamarina

-Mou, que amargado eres, si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te van a salir arrugas-se quejó ella

-Cierra la boca-dijo

-No quiero, me despertaste ¿No? Pues ahora te aguantas-

Zero suspiró y prefirió no discutir, esa mujer era más terca que él inclusive. Se deshizo del fuerte agarre en su cuello y continúo su camino.

-Ne Zero-chan, ¿Para donde vas?-interrogó Raven cuando lo alcanzo

-El Director quiere hablar con nosotros-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada Zero-chan?-preguntó fingiendo enfado

-Porque sabía que si te despertaba me ibas a seguir, y deja de decirme Zero-chan-

-¿Por qué? Es divertido-finalizo Ishikawa decidiendo que le diría como ella quisiese

El resto del camino continuo en silencio, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Kaien, Kiryuu abrió como si estuviera en su casa y entró, seguido de la chica.

-Hijo mío-grito para abalanzarse sobre el peliplata que con facilidad lo esquivo

-No soy tu hijo-dijo una vez más

El rubio se puso de pie y se sobo su nariz que se había estampado contra la pared, con cascaditas en los ojos se lamento que su hijo no lo quisiera.

-¿Para que quería que viniéramos Director?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-Oh es cierto-dijo olvidando al instante su "dolor"-Tengo que darles una noticia importante…abriré nuevamente la clase nocturna-soltó esperando la reacción de su hijo

Zero hizo una mueca de fastidio, oprimiendo sus labios hasta formar una línea, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos.

-Zero-chan no respira-dijo alarmada la pelinegra y Cross brincó del suelo para acercarse al cazador

-Vamos Kiryuu-kun respira por favor-suplicaba el de lentes llorando de nuevo

-Zero-chan estas morado, esta bien que te moleste pero debes respirar, no vale la pena suicidarte por algo así-

-Dejen de decir tonterías, no me estoy suicidando-dijo finalmente el menor

-Ah, es que como no te movías creí que me dejarías solita aquí, en este mundo cruel-dijo la otra armando un drama y exagerando sus acciones

-No asustes así a tu padre-dijo Kaien lanzándose a abrazarlo de nuevo, más volvió a estamparse con el muro

El de orbes amatista dio media vuelta y salió con pasos apresurados de la habitación. Los otros dos presentes se limitaron a observarlo

-Rave-chan, me gustaría pedirte que seas prefecta-pidió amablemente el mayor

-¿Junto con Zero-chan?-pregunto curiosa, el hombre asintió-De acuerdo, cuente conmigo-acepto y sonrió ampliamente

-Has cambiado mucho desde tu llegada hasta ahora-mencionó Yagari que se acomodaba en el sillón, había escuchado parte de la conversación del Director con la ex barredora

-Bueno, han pasado 2 semanas ¿Que esperaba? Ya me siento en confianza-

-Eres bastante popular, todo el mundo esta en busca de Black Cat- una sonrisa divertida surcó los labios de la chica al escuchar el comentario del cazador

-A nadie se le ha ocurrido buscarme aquí-rio contenta por su conclusión y salió de la oficina diciendo que iría a molestar a "Zero-chan"

-Es tan extraña-concluyo Touga

-No es extraña Yagari-le corrigió Cross-Esta feliz, me parece que hasta hace poco no se había sentido tan contenta y cómoda como ha estado aquí, por eso no se ha ido y accede a todos los favores que le pedimos, disfruta de nuestra compañía-explicó-Además…a Kiryuu-kun también le ha hecho mucho bien-

El tuerto lo pensó un instante y finalmente asintió, dándole la razón. El director suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla, solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran para mal con la llegada de los Kuran.

**-0-**

Se sentía bastante cómodo allí. Junto a su amiga inseparable Lily, que pese a todo siempre estaba ahí, para él.

-Ara, Zero-chan-escucho a la entrada del establo, sin moverse de su lugar, abrió los ojos y la vio acercarse-Te he estado buscando, no tengo nada que hacer y me espantaste el sueño, además… ¡Tengo hambre!-

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi?-dijo fastidiado

-Porque cocinas rico-dijo llegando junto a él, la yegua bufó y vio a la pelinegra con odio en los ojos

Raven rio divertida, _"Pareciera que dice no toques a mi Zero" _pensó y se le acercó despacio.

-No te enojes Lily-chan-le dijo acariciándola haciendo que se tranquilizara-No me voy a robar a tu Zero-chan-

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?-pregunto él extrañado de que su amiga se hubiese tranquilizado casi al instante

-Yo me entiendo-

En el establo solo se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes al finalizar la conversación…hasta que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando con el techo les hizo voltear hacia afuera.

A lo lejos divisaron una sombra que conforme se acercaba, se hacia más grande. La mirada pacífica de la chica cambio a una seria, la misma que tenía cuando llego a la Academia.

Una chica pelinegra se acercaba a paso lento, su expresión demostraba que se encontraba perdida y Zero pensó que la chica junto a su yegua ya estaba loca.

-Disculpen-dijo con voz suave y calmada, sus ojos color chocolate denotaban confusión-Estoy buscando la academia Cross, ¿Saben donde se encuentra?-pregunto y dos segundos después Ishikawa apuntaba con Hades hacia la recién llegada, Kiryuu brincó por el gesto tan brusco a punto de detener a Raven.

-Largo de aquí-dijo en tono de voz frío la de orbes aguamarina-Se lo que quieres, y no, no voy a regresar-

La chica en la puerta suspiró y observó a la otra.

-Vengo aquí en paz, a pedirte que vuelvas, te necesitamos-

-Ya lo deje bien claro, yo ya no soy la mascota de Death Rebel, consíganse a otra, yo ya no lo haré-

-Ishikawa, es necesario que regreses-

-No-se negó ella

-Death Rebel es una organización hecha para mantener a raya a todas las criaturas y que haya paz y libertad, pero aquellos que tenemos poder no podemos ser libres-

-No volveré, ya lo deje bien claro-

-13, te considero como a mi hermana, y es por eso que no quiero pelear contigo, vuelve, o tendremos que eliminarte-

-Si de verdad no quieres pelear entonces vete-dijo guardando a Hades en su estuche-Y no regreses-

-Si esa es tu decisión final, entonces tendré que eliminarte aquí-tomo la empuñadura de su espada y la blandió poniéndose en posición de ataque, brincó hacia la chica que lo único que hacía era esquivar sus agresiones

Kiryuu observaba totalmente ajeno como la chica recién llegada intentaba clavar la punta de su espada en el cuerpo de su nueva compañera que la esquivaba con movimientos gráciles y felinos. Decidió no meterse en ese problema, aunque en el fondo había concluido que, si veía que Raven necesitara ayuda se la daría.

Los pasos de Ishikawa las condujo al exterior donde parecía que el cielo se caía. Zero, sin embargo, se mantuvo recostado sobre la paja.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?-le pregunto

-1, no, Shion-le llamó la otra aprovechando que su atacante había cesado unos segundos-Yo ya no le hare daño a nadie, usaré a Hades cuando lo crea necesario-

-13, no quiero asesinarte, vuelve a Death Rebel-

-No-dijo finalizando la conversación, tomo su revolver de la culata y corrió con agilidad y rapidez hacia su contrincante, y de un solo golpe logró dejarla inconsciente.

Evitó que el cuerpo femenino cayera al suelo mojado, y se sorprendió cuando un chico rubio la tomó en brazos…casi al instante lo reconoció.

-Gracias por cuidarla 13-le agradeció sonriendo, ella negó

-Llévatela de aquí 5, y por favor que no regrese, solo le causará problemas a las personas que viven aquí-la sonrisa del chico no desapareció, pero solo asintió y dio media vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer-Takumi-le llamó antes de que se alejara más

El rubio se detuvo y medio volteó

-Gracias-susurro ella, y él se sorprendió, Black Cat nunca daba las gracias

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-quiso saber curioso

-Un gato vagabundo siempre hará lo que quiera, no recibe ordenes, y es totalmente libre de pensar y hacer lo que quiera…-respondió ella y tomó el camino de regreso al establo dejando al chico rubio bastante pensativo…

**-0-**

-Ishikawa, de nuevo tarde-dijo Kaito a la chica que recién entraba al salón

Raven subió los escalones hasta su asiento y se dejo caer en su lugar con pesadez. Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre estos.

-Que animada estas hoy Rave-chan-dijo Sayori con una sonrisa

-No deberían existir las clases, solo me quita tiempo de sueño-se quejó y bufo frunciendo el ceño

-Wakaba, Ishikawa, pongan atención a la clase o las sacare…de nuevo-exigió el profesor y la pelinegra espero a que volteara al pizarrón para acomodar su cabeza sobre su escritorio y dormir.

Yori sonrió divertida y regreso su atención a la explicación.

**-0-**

La brisa acariciaba su piel y la sombra le invitaba a dormir tranquilamente en ese lugar, pero el suceso ocurrido la noche anterior en el establo no abandonaba su mente.

¿Por qué Death Rebel la quería de vuelta? ¿Por qué ella había decidido abandonar esa organización?

Esas preguntas y más atormentaban sus pensamientos buscando, en vano, la respuesta.

-¡Zero-chan!-escucho el grito a lo lejos y suspiró, decidiendo no abrir los ojos y esperar a que ella se fuera al verlo dormido-¡Zero-chan!-oyó esta vez a su lado

Raven lo observo y se hincó junto a él, acercó su cara a la del chico y espero a que abriera los ojos.

-Zero-chan~-dijo ella en un susurro por la cercanía-Se que estas despierto-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-dijo fastidiado

-Tengo hambre-dijo casi suplicando y a punto de llorar

-Pues dile a Cross que te haga algo de comer-

-No, prefiero que tu cocines-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Tú sabes cocinar-

-¡Quiero que tu cocines! Y no te dejaré de molestar hasta que me alimentes-dijo haciendo pucheros-Moriré de hambre si no lo haces-

-No seas exagerada, lo dices como si llevaras meses sin comer-dijo finalmente Zero, mientras se sentaba-Esta mañana te comiste mi desayuno, el de Cross y el tuyo, y lloriqueaste diciendo que aun tenias hambre-

Ishikawa inflo los mofletes y arrugó la nariz haciendo muecas. El peliplata suspiró y le pellizco los cachetes.

-Con una condición-dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia ella, que lo observó extrañada

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-pregunto con la duda reflejada en su rostro

-Quiero que me cuentes porque dejaste Death Rebel-la expresión de Raven paso de confundida a cabizbaja, sin embargo, asintió tomando de la mano a Zero y siguiéndolo hasta la casa de Kaien

**Continuara…**

**Fin del segundo cap! Estoy contenta, me gusta como va este :) ahora a contestar mi review**

_**Iruze-chan: **_**gracias por tu review (: espero que este cap te guste**

**En fin, no tengo taantos reviews ¬¬ asi que no tardare tanto esta vez…espero disfruten este cap!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Un gato divertido

_**Vampire knight no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 3 "Un gato divertido"**

-La chica que vino ayer se llama Shion Ayuzawa y es el número 1 de Death Rebel, cuando era niña sus padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro y la Asociación se aprovechó de que estaba sola para criarla como una cazadora y finalmente la colocaron como la…jefa inmediata de los números-explico Raven mientras lavaba algunas verduras mientras Zero se movía de aquí para allá a sus espaldas-Ella considera a todos los números como sus hermanos ya que no tiene más familia y los otros no le discuten porque después de un tiempo llegas a apreciarla pero aun así, lo que se hace en ese lugar no es lo correcto-finalizo y tomo un cuchillo para comenzar a pelar las manzanas

-Entonces ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual dejaste Death Rebel?-

Kiryuu escucho un suspiro melancólico y observó de reojo a su compañera, que se veía bastante triste

-Hace 6 meses conocí a un chico-comenzó a relatar-Su nombre era Tamaki, era cazador pero bastante extraño-rio suavemente al recordar al chico de cabellera castaña contarle sus aventuras de manera graciosa-Me enseño que si yo no quería disparar simplemente no lo hiciera, y que yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera…fue cuando yo comprendí que no quería estar en Death Rebel, así que les dije al presidente de la asociación y a 1 que ya no volvería, fue entonces cuando me declararon enemiga peligrosa…pero yo realmente no quiero hacer más daño-

Ishikawa volvió a suspirar y terminó con su tarea, acercándose al chico para ver en que más podía ayudar.

-Me estuvieron vigilando un tiempo y fue cuando descubrieron a Tamaki…no se molestaron en preguntar, simplemente mandaron a numero 10 para que lo eliminara…cuando me entere no pude hacer nada más, él ya había muerto-

-¿Cómo una asociación, que se supone, busca la paz y la felicidad de las personas, puede hacer algo tan…cruel?-pregunto el peliplata sirviendo la comida

-Es simplemente una fachada-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Aquellos que no sigan sus órdenes serán eliminados-

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, a Zero aun le sorprendía que aquella menuda chica comiera tanto, después de un rato donde no se habló nada más y cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el de orbes amatista se levanto con intención de salir de ahí más la voz de la chica le detuvo.

-Zero-chan-le llamó y espero a que volteara a verla-Me gusta lo que cocinas-dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, Kiryuu rodo los ojos y regreso su cara en dirección a la puerta para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas-Zero-chan-le detuvo de nuevo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas que el director dijo que salvé tres niños?-el chico se limito a asentir con la cabeza-¿Dónde están?-

-En el hospital del pueblo descansando-

-¿Podemos ir a verlos?-suplico llegando junto a él y aprisionando su brazo entre los suyos-Por favor-suplico

Observó a la pelinegra intentar convencerlo mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado. Suspiró y se recrimino por la facilidad con la que accedía, Yuuki e Ichiru siempre daban en su punto débil. Y ahora ella lo había descubierto.

-De acuerdo, iremos más tarde-

-Grandioso-gritó ella alegre aplaudiendo, el mayor rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación

**-0-**

-Mucha gente dice que eres una mala persona-dijo el niño más grande, de ojos azules y cabello corto azulado

-¿Y tú que crees?-pregunto la chica

-Que si nos salvaste no puedes ser mala, yo mas bien creo que estas solita-dijo el rubio de la cama de al lado, sonriéndole a la joven

-Pues entonces solo debe importarles lo que ustedes piensen, no las ideas de los demás ¿Entendido?-

-Hai~-dijeron los tres niños de la habitación en coro

La más pequeña daba vueltas alrededor del peliplata que comenzaba a desesperarse, _"no me gustan mucho los niños" _le había dicho a su nueva compañera que solo le respondió con una sonrisa y lo jalo dentro de la habitación.

-Zero-niichan~-cantaba la niña agitando su pequeño gato de peluche, haciendo que la campana atada al listón del cuello del juguete, tintineara-Zero-niichan~-

-¿Sabes? Han venido a preguntarnos que ocurrió y como es que llegamos aquí, pero decimos que no sabemos nada-dijo el niño más grande sonriendo

-Este mal que mientan-dijo con expresión seria, aunque de inmediato la cambio-Pero se los agradezco mucho-los menores sonrieron y la niña detuvo su "ritual" para correr junto a su visitante femenina

-Neh, neh, oneechan a ti te dicen Kuroneko ¿No?-dijo la niña algo confusa, la mayor asintió-Si eres un gato malo ¿No deberías traer una campana en el cuello?-

-¿Eh?-el peliplata se mostro ambiguo ante el comentario

-¿Cómo la fábula de Esopo?-pregunto el mas grande de los tres niños a lo que la otra asintió

-¡Claro!-dijo, entendiendo, el otro niño-Para que los ratones sepan a donde estas-

-¿Pero eso no seria malo?-pregunto de nuevo el mayor que por mucho tendría 8 años

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los otros dos

-Porque los lobos sabrían donde estas y podrían hacerte daño-dijo preocupado viendo a la mayor

Raven hizo una cara pensativa, indagando en su cerebro una buena respuesta para los niños, con su puño golpeo ligeramente la palma de su otra mano al dar con la contestación adecuada.

-Porque ya tengo un lobo que me proteja-contesto sonriendo, los labios de los niños se formaron en una "o" al sentir la respuesta bastante lógica

-Aun así deberías usar una campana-refuto la niña abrazando a su gato-Para que okami-san sepa donde estés-dijo con extrema seriedad y comenzó a desatar el listón del cuello del peluche-Toma-dijo extendiéndoselo-Póntelo-ordeno

La pelinegra parpadeo y sintió escurrir una gota de sudor en su nuca, más decidió darle gusto a la pequeña colocándose el listón rojizo combinado con la campana dorada.

Kiryuu suspiró y caminó hacia la salida

-Vámonos-dijo y desapareció por la puerta

Raven suspiró y les sonrió a los niños.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, cuídense-deseo y siguió el camino de su compañero

Salió del edificio y lo vio caminar a lo lejos, suspiró y comenzó a correr en su dirección, llego junto a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres muy lento, Zero-chan~-se burlo y continuo su carrera

El chico sintió inmensas ganas de alcanzarla y golpearla por burlarse de él con ese tono tan infantil, sus piernas se movieron solas y la alcanzaron casi al instante rebasándola.

-Wooaa, que rápido eres, ¡Bien! Hora de hacerlo en serio-dijo contenta alcanzándolo-Nos vemos-dijo corriendo delante de él

Zero aumento su velocidad y volviéndola a pasar…escucho la risa de la chica a sus espaldas y de nuevo frente a él.

Continuaron su carrera, sin importarles nadie a su alrededor, sumidos en una burbuja de diversión…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el chico se sintió libre de cualquier problema. Y, por primera vez, ella vio sonreír a su compañero.

**-0-**

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí-dijo contento el Director a sus dos visitantes en su despacho

-A nosotros nos alegra volver-contesto el mayor y la chica hizo una media sonrisa

-Disculpen le dije a Kiryuu-kun que llegarían hoy, para que conocieran a alguien pero salieron y no han vuelto-se disculpo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Deja de preocuparte por ellos Cross, no son niños-

-Lo se, lo se, pero es extraño que se vayan sin avisar, normalmente Kiryuu-kun deja una nota o te dice a ti-el rubio cambio su expresión a una preocupada

-No se preocupe Director, volverá bien a casa-le tranquilizo el castaño

-Pues…-el ruido detrás de la puerta interrumpió al hombre, una risa femenina divertida y un bufido

-Por cierto-dijo la chica antes de entrar a la habitación-¡Ramune!-esperaron una respuesta por parte de la otra persona que nunca llegó-¡Regálame una botella de Ramune, por favor!-

-¿Por qué tengo regalarte Ramune?-pregunto la voz que identificaron como la de Zero

-Porque perdiste-dijo contenta la chica para reírse divertida

-¿Perdí?-

-¡La carrera!-el silencio surgió después de el comentario, esperando la respuesta de Kiryuu

-Bien, tú ganas-

-Genial, ¡Ramune, Ramune!-celebró la chica

-Que fácil es complacerte-

-No es cuestión de dinero si no pasarla bien con los amigos ¿Neh?-dijo alegre para finalmente entrar

La pelinegra se detuvo frente al escritorio del director y le sonrió a los tres hombres tras de este.

-Lamentamos habernos ido sin avisar, pero es que fui a dar una vuelta con Zero-chan-el director hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse por la forma en que llamaba a Kiryuu, pues aun le faltaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse

-Deja de llamarme así-dijo molesto el peliplata

-¡No quiero!-dijo inflando los mofletes como niña

-Rave-chan, Kiryuu-kun, por favor dejen de pelear-pidió Kaien al ver que iban a empezar a discutir como todos los días-La case nocturna empezara partir de mañana y ustedes son los prefectos así que compórtense como tal-pidió

La castaña brinco al instante al escuchar que la chica frente a ella sería la nueva prefecta

-Espere Director, ¿Creí que yo tendría nuevamente el puesto de prefecta?-

-Lo siento Yuuki, pero como vas a ser parte de la clase nocturna no puedo permitirlo-dijo Kaname junto a ella

-P-pero…-

La sonrisa de la pelinegra desapareció y en un movimiento apuntaba a la puerta con su revolver con una expresión seria. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos café claro se detuvo frente al escritorio e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Kiryuu-kun, Rave-chan, ella será la nueva estudiante de la clase diurna-anunció con una sonrisa el Director intentando relajar el ambiente ya que la de orbes aguamarina aun no guardaba su revolver.

-Te dije que te fueras Shion-

-Estoy aquí para vigilarte, eres una amenaza Ishikawa-

Raven suspiró y metió el arma en su estuche.

-Lo dices como si en verdad lo creyeras-le reprendió-deja de seguir las ordenes inútiles de esa Asociación, no eres su mascota-

-No me regañes no eres mi madre-

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, fuiste criada por esos asesinos-dijo sarcástica la mayor

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Shion, regresa a tu casa-ordeno Raven

-No, mi obligación es vigilarte ya que fue mi culpa que creyeras las palabras de ese Cazador iluso que se metió en tu camino-

-Tamaki no era ningún iluso, y tú, estas totalmente equivocada-

-Suficiente-dijo Zero harto de escucharla y cargando a la más chica, como si de un costal se tratase-Dejen de pelear, parece niñas-

-No es de tu incumbencia Kiryuu-dijo Ayuzawa pataleando, al ver que no podía contra el peliplata, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a hacer pucheros

Raven suspiró y dio media vuelta en dirección al teléfono.

-Llamare a Takumi-

-¿Para que vas a llamar a ese pervertido?-

-Para que venga a vigilarte-mintió la de orbes aguamarina sonriendo disimuladamente, mientras descolgaba el auricular-Baka-susurró hacia la chica que aun forcejeaba contra el de orbes amatista

**Continuara…**

**Sugoi! Voy en el cap 3 y me estoy divirtiendo mucho n.n ahora a contestar los reviews**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**me gusta tu frase xD y si la idea es q se comporte como un gato jojo espero q este cap te guste también :D bueno me despido, cuídate, gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Iruze-chan: **_**que bueno que te gusto el cap, ojala este también te guste :D, sigue dejando review (shishishishi) nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**Yoo~! Que bueno leerte por aquí, me gusta que te guste :B me alegra, ojala esto aclare un poco tus dudas y te impulse a seguir leyendo jojo, bueno me voy, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por tu review tq cuídate!**

**Bueno bueno me despidos, cuídense, ls quier, gracias por su review y nos estamos leyendo sale? **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Un lobo protector

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro pura diversión**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 4 "Un lobo protector"**

-Entonces ¿Tú eres la nueva prefecta?-pregunto la castaña junto a ella de nombre Cori, que por enfermedad había faltado unos días

-Si, aunque aun no entiendo bien todo esto-dijo una confundida pelinegra

-Mah, mah, no te preocupes Rave-chan-dijo la morena, Karin, frente a ella con una sonrisa-Pronto te acostumbraras-

-¿Tú crees?-todas asintieron al mismo tiempo y la de orbes aguamarina les sonrió agradecida-Se que ya llevo 3 días como prefecta pero podrían decirme, ¿Qué hacia la antigua prefecta?-

-Pues cuando se hace el cambio de clase, siempre estaba en las puertas del dormitorio de la luna, impidiendo que nos acercáramos mas de lo debido a los estudiantes-comenzó a explicar Mina, Yori soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su nueva compañera sacar una libreta (de quien sabe donde) y unos lentes (cuadrados estilo nerd de televisión (xD)) y comenzar a apuntar todo lo que decía-y en las noches inspeccionaba que los estudiantes de la clase diurna no anduvieran deambulando por ahí-

Raven las observo con confusión en sus ojos.

-Neh, Min'na-san, ¿No es malo para ustedes que me den toda esa información? Quiero decir, así no podría castigarlas o algo así-

-No importa realmente-dijo Karin con una sonrisa-Kiryuu-kun te lo explicaría de todas formas-

-Bueno, me parece…bastante bien de su parte-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, las demás le sonrieron igual

-Entonces deberías conocer a todos los alumnos-dijo una emocionada Cori sacando una revista de su mochila y enseñando algunas fotos de un chico pelirrojo-Él es Shiki-sempai, es modelo-

Las demás comenzaron a explicarle a la de orbes aguamarina sobre los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna bajo la atenta mirada de Zero.

-Demonios-se quejo un chico atrás de ellas-Volverán ellos y de nuevo serán el centro de atención, incluso a la nueva prefecta puede que le guste alguno-

-Lo dudo bastante-comentó Shion junto a Zero

-¿Por qué lo dices Shion-chan?-pregunto levemente sonrojado el delegado de la clase

-Raven siempre ha sido bastante singular a la hora de escoger a las personas que le rodean, por lo que, para escoger a alguien que le guste, debe ser una persona especial-explico ella con seriedad sin dejar de observar a Ishikawa

-Shion-chan parece conocer muy bien a Rave-chan-dijo en un susurro otro chico

-Raven es como mi hermana, hemos convivido juntas mucho tiempo, así que es obvio que la conozca bien-explicó

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Yagari con el libro de su mano descansando en su hombro.

-Tomen asiento todos, la clase va a comenzar-anunció haciendo que el grupo de chicas se dispersara

**-0-**

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy-dijo la profesora de Arte haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio-Pero les tengo una tarea grupal para el fin de semana-las quejas de los alumnos se hicieron presentes, la mujer golpeo con fuerza el pizarrón para que guardaran silencio-Formaran dos equipos, uno de mujeres y otro de hombres, las mujeres tendrán que dibujar a todos sus compañeros varones, y los chicos tendrán que dibujar a las mujeres-comenzó a explicar quitándose los lentes y guardando sus cosas-Pero, a cada uno lo tendrán que… "animalizar"-

-Sensei, ¿Podría explicar eso?-pidió Cori confusa

La mujer sonrió, se divertiría mucho revisando los trabajos-Idealizaran a cada compañero como un animal, ya sea un conejo, un pato, lo que sea, y al equipo que haga los mejores dibujos les pongo 10 en todo el año*-

-¡¿De verdad?-pregunto todo el grupo al unisonó, a excepción de una pelinegra que dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio y un peliplata que solo escuchaba en silencio

-Si, así que ya saben muchachos, esfuércense-dijo y salió del salón

Todos comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados de la tarea encomendada, las chicas corrieron a las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna y los hombres planeaban lo que harían para conseguir ese 10.

-Raven, despierta-dijo Yori moviendo a su compañera de banco que dormía plácidamente-Despierta-

La chica entreabrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con Sayori, se estiró y recargó su espalda en el respaldo.

-Hora de trabajar-escucho la voz de Zero detrás de ella, de inmediato se puso de pie y lo siguió

-Esfuérzate-deseó la castaña con una sonrisa correspondida por Ishikawa

Llegaron a su destino después de una caminata en silencio.

-Neh, Rave-chan-le hablo Karin agitando una mano, la chica se acercó a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Estamos pensando cuando nos reuniremos para hacer el trabajo de Arte-

-¿El trabajo de Arte?-la expresión confundida de la chica hizo que todas sintieran una gota escurrir por su frente

-¿Es que estabas durmiendo otra vez?-pregunto Cori

-Me quede dormida desde la clase de Yagari-sensei-dijo con una sonrisa y todas se fueron de espaldas

-¿Qué se va a hacer contigo Rave-chan?-dijo resignada Mina, la pelinegra soltó una risita nerviosa y al instante se abrieron las puertas, los gritos no faltaron, más ya no era como antes que se abalanzaban sobre la prefecta, simplemente estaban de pie tras de ella, algunas incluso no hacían caso a los estudiantes que pasaban.

-Ohayo, Min'na-san-dijo Aidou alegre saludando a las chicas que le correspondían el saludo

-Tú nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad Hanabusa?-pregunto Kain

-Vamos Akatsuki, diviértete un poco-le animo si dejar de mover el brazo

-Gracias por su esfuerzo, prefecta-san-dijo Kuran, inclinando su cabeza para agradecerle, la otra simplemente inclino su cabeza, sin contestar, Aidou y Ruka la vieron con furia

-Te ves cansada-dijo sarcásticamente Zero llegando junto a su compañera, ignorando, ambos, olímpicamente a los dos vampiros que caminaban diciendo pestes sobre la chica

-No seas amargado Zero-chan-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Es más, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir esta noche y me dejas el patrullaje a mi?-

-No puedo dejarte sola-le dijo sin darse cuenta que su antigua compañera pasaba frente a ellos

Yuuki frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta, ¿Cuántas veces no se fue a dormir cuando estaban los dos sin importarle si la dejaba sola o no?

-No soy una niña-se quejo la otra inflando los mofletes

-Pues lo pareces-

Raven notó la intensa mirada de la vampiresa sobre ellos, y suspiro, su semblante infantil cambió a uno mas serio y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico

-Ve a descansar, Zero-dijo serena y le sonrió. Al peliplata lo descoloco esa sonrisa, ya que, nunca antes la había visto-Es más, ¿Por qué no vas un rato con Lily? Aquí lo tengo todo bajo control-

La expresión en el rostro de la chica lo hizo sentirse más cansado y finalmente accedió a la proposición de Ishikawa, asintiendo.

Una vez que se aseguro que los vampiros habían entrado a clase, se perdió por entre los árboles y desapareció de la vista de los orbes aguamarina.

-Rave-chan-escucho que la llamaban y se sintió como una colegiala enamorada que acaba de despedirse de su novio, al instante sintió calor en las mejillas

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto rápidamente

-Te decía que nos juntaremos mañana a mediodía, ¿Crees que el Director nos deje hacerlo en su casa?-anuncio Karin

-si, no se preocupen-

-Excelente, ¿Podrías avisarle a Yori?-la pelinegra asintió-Gracias-

Y después de esa pequeña charla las chicas desaparecieron igualmente.

La de tez nívea suspiro y comenzó a recorrer la academia con parsimonia, no tenía prisa, al fin y al cabo, confiaba en las chicas con las que acababa de hablar

Justo cuando comenzó a oscurecer, sintió que tenía mas sueño, sonrió y pensó que todo sería diferente con una botella de leche o Ramune en su mano. De un salto llego a una rama y de otro al techo del edificio cercano, comenzó a caminar por la cornisa.

Continuando con su recorrido finalmente fue a dar al pequeño estanque (o lago, la verdad ya no recuerdo que era) que había. Se quedó de pie observando la luna cuando sintió el ambiente más frío, suspiro y giro su cuerpo lentamente.

**-0-**

Estaba recostado sobre el heno, dormitando, cuando abrió los ojos de repente, juraba que había escuchado el sonido de la campana de Raven cerca. Bufo, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco y cerró los ojos nuevamente, cuando el repiqueteo de la campana se escucho tan claro como si la chica estuviera junto a él, se le hizo extraño, más decidió ponerse de pie y ponerse a buscar a su compañera.

Casi al instante de haber salido del establo, percibió el aroma de la pelinegra y comenzó a caminar…cuando sintió la presencia de otros 5 vampiros apuró el paso. Casi al instante saco a Bloody Rose y apunto a Hanabusa que ya había congelado el suelo donde la prefecta estaba de pie, recordaba que hacía tiempo los mismos 5 vampiros lo habían acorralado igual.

-Aidou-san, Ruka-san, será mejor que vuelvan a su clase-dijo Raven aun de espaldas a los vampiros que estaban dispuestos a atacarle

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Kain-Ichijou-san dijo que no lo hiciéramos-

-Eres una insolente-dijo sumamente molesto Hanabusa ignorando a su primo-Mira que ni siquiera dignarte a responderle a Kaname-sama-

-Vuelvan a clase-dijo Kiryuu detrás de ellos aun apuntándoles con su arma

-Las peleas están prohibidas dentro de la escuela-anunció Ishikawa volteando lentamente-Hacerle caso a tus provocaciones infantiles no me va a beneficiar, así que regresa a tus clases, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí-

Ambos apretaron los puños con molestia, mas dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron. Al momento, Zero guardo a Bloody Rose y se acercó a ella que le sonrió casi automáticamente.

-¿Más descansado?-pregunto inclinándose hacia él, haciendo sonar la campana

-No realmente-dijo viendo el artefacto dorado que colgaba del cuello de la chica

-Entonces ve a dormir-

-No puedo-

-Claro que si-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo en dirección del establo, una vez ahí, aprovecho para hacerle algunas caricias a Lily que las acepto gustosa-Te encargo que duerma un rato-le dijo y Zero podía jurar que la yegua le había dicho que si-Vendré en un rato-anunció y desapareció por la entrada

Kiryuu volteo hacia su amiga y bufo-Traidora-se quejo, más volvió a tumbarse sobre el heno

**-0-**

El director había aceptado gustoso que las chicas hicieran el trabajo en la sala de su casa, todas estaban alrededor de la mesa de centro (bastante amplia) con hojas extendidas y algunos dibujos, Cross se había disculpado con las alumnas alegando que el trabajo de un Prefecto no era sencillo y que disculparan a Raven por no levantarse aún, ellas le dijeron que no había problema y que la esperarían mientras adelantaban el trabajo.

Escucharon pasos en los escalones y se quedaron calladas esperando ver a la pelinegra, más en lugar de eso, vieron bajar a un somnoliento Zero en dirección a la cocina, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, lo que hizo que algunas se sonrojaran igualmente al verlo tan vulnerable.

Casi en seguida de que Kiryuu se perdiera en la cocina, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras, Raven en pijama (una playera de tirantes color azul y unos shorts azul marino con calcetas negras) y con su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas

-¿A dónde se fue ese ladrón?-pregunto entre molesta y exaltada, parpadearon confusas y señalaron la puerta de la siguiente habitación, al instante hecho a correr y desapareció igualmente, el lugar quedo en silencio unos segundos-¡Devuélveme mi leche ladrón!-grito a todo pulmón la chica después de unos instantes

Se escuchaba una pequeña revolución detrás de la puerta de madera y después silencio total…

Raven salió corriendo con la botella de la leche en mano, al instante los brazos de Zero la tomaron por la cintura y la regresaron a la habitación contigua.

-¡No!-lloriqueaba la chica-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Suficiente los dos!-escucharon la voz masculina que identificaron como la de Yagari-¡Todas las mañanas es lo mismo!-les regaño notoriamente fastidiado-No habrá mas leche hasta que se sepan comportar como personas civilizadas-dijo apareciendo en la sala y en dirección a la planta alta con la botella de leche que hacia unos segundos Raven sostenía en las manos

-Jooo-se quejo la chica-Esto es tú culpa, todavía de que me tomo la molestia de despertarte-

-Da igual, toma café-

-No me gusta-se quejo ella

-Pues entonces no comas nada-

Ishikawa bufo y le dio una patada a la puerta para salir de ahí refunfuñando y en dirección a la sala

-Lo siento, no debieron ver eso, esperábamos levantarnos mas temprano pero…nos quedamos dormidos-se disculpo ella sentándose a su lado con los mofletes inflados

-No te preocupes-dijo Cori con una gota de sudor en la frente

Le comenzaron a mostrar los trabajos que ya tenían, había visto a un águila, un Puma e incluso al delegado de la clase como un conejo.

-Y ya nos faltan pocos-

-¿Y tienen en mente algo?-pregunto Raven observando con atención los bocetos de los rostros de los chicos

-Pues si…solo nos falta Kiryuu-kun-dijo Karin-Yo había pensado en una pantera-

-Yo en un lince-dijo Mina

-Yo pensé mas en un halcón-dijo Cori y todas dieron su opinión diferente sobre el animal que podría ser Zero

Algunos le parecieron graciosos y otros sin sentido, cuando de repente su estomago se quejo y casi al instante, escucho cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y todas quedaron calladas, un plato con tostadas y un omelette (de huevo con jamón), y una taza con te humeante apareció frente a ella, volteó hasta toparse con el peliplata que ya iba de regreso a la cocina, sonrió agradecida y comenzó a comer con una sonrisa. Suspiró y se relamió los labios dando la impresión de un gato.

-Definitivamente ese hombre cocina delicioso-susurró y le dio un sorbo a su te

Se quedó viendo fijamente la hoja de papel frente a ella visualizando el dibujo de Zero, la idea finalmente llego a ella y la tomo para comenzar a dibujar, Karin, Cori y Mina se pusieron detrás de la pelinegra para observar mientras las otras se aceraban curiosas.

Finalmente el dibujo de un lobo con una mancha parecida a un tatuaje en su pelaje a la altura del cuello y 3 piercings en su oreja izquierda de nariz coloreada de negro y los ojos con el color idéntico al de los ojos del prefectos, Ishikawa sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y les enseño el resultado final.

Cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeras las encontró sonrojadas y parpadeo confusa.

-Neh, Karin, Cori, Mina… a ustedes… ¿Les gusta Zero?-pregunto curiosa

Las tres brincaron en el acto poniéndose cada vez más rojas

-Tranquilas, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo-dijo sonriendo y entregándoles el dibujo

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre risas por las ocurrencias de las chicas con respecto a los dibujos. Finamente cuando llego la hora de hacer la cena, las chicas se despidieron contentas y Raven se puso de pie y camino a la cocina. Y después de una ardua labor de una hora termino de hacer la cena. Sonrió al escuchar al chico bajar las escaleras.

Al cruzar la puerta encontró la mesa lista para la cena.

-Yagari-san, Kaito-kun y Cross-san fueron a ver algunos asuntos a la Asociación y regresaran más tarde así que estamos solo tú y yo, espero te guste la cena-dijo sirviéndole un plato con sopa de tomate

Zero observó la sopa y recordó casi al instante a Ichiru…

-¿Cómo…?-la pregunta quedo en el aire, siendo interrumpido por ella

-Cross-san me dijo que era tu favorita-el chico la probo y sonrió mentalmente, tenía mucho que no comía sopa de verduras.

-No cocinas tan mal-comento y le extendió el plato para que le sirviera de nuevo, ella sonrió

-Es un halago que me lo digas, ahora ya me puedo casar-bromeo y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, Zero la observo atentamente y bajo la mirada, se mordió los labios y miró por la ventana intentando distraer sus pensamientos…siéndole completamente inútil…

**Continuara…**

***no se como se manejan las calificaciones en su país pero aquí el 10 es la calificación máxima n.n**

**Kyaaa~! Me gusta! Jajaja me divierto escribiendo esto n.n en fin a contestar reviews**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**Holis! Intente aplicar tu frase a este cap por que me gusto *-* y además agregue unas cositas jaja, bueno bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap y ojala dejes review :3 bueno me despido, cuídate. Bye-bye~**

_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **_**nya! Espero que este**__**cap te guste igual :3 me alegra que te gusten significa mucho n.n tu también me inspiras a mejorar n.n y Jani igual se los agradezco mucho y ojala les sigan gustando mis fics n.n te quiero, cuídate bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**ña! Termmine este cap rápido jeje, es que estoy contenta con este n.n en fin espero que te haya gustado y como vez, Yagari los regaño a ambos xD por inmaduros! Jaja eso q? y yo si quiero que tenga una participación mas importante pero primero debo centrarme en ellos dos, y también sobre Yuuki, que por cierto es con el cabello corto porque asi se ve mejor, también será mas adelante porque la relación entre Zero y Raven debe progresar un poquitín mas jeje, en fin me despido agradeciéndote tu review y diciéndote que yo tambien quiero un cascabelito jajaja xD en fin me voy cuídate mucho te quiero bye~**

**Ok creo que es todo, el pro capi espero tenerlo listo la prox semana n.n, entonces, hasta entonces (jajaja)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Un gato asustado

_**Vampire Knight no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión (en este cap tal vez haya mas OoC que en otro cap por parte de Zero, en fin espero les guste**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 5 "Un gato asustado"**

Era simplemente increíble. Intolerable. _"La Intrusa",_ como Yuuki solía llamar a Raven, no solamente se había quedado con su puesto de prefecta…si no que también se daba aires de GRAN amiga de Zero y la "más" simpática alumna en todo su salón de clase.

Todas las tardes que era hora de ir a su clase, siempre se la encontraba bromeando con las demás chicas o hablando con Zero, invariablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso le cabreaba. Sentía que se burlaba de ella en su cara. Joder. Se sentía tan impotente…ni siquiera todo el poder que tenía en e mundo vampírico podría tener control sobre ella…porque por lo que había escuchado, ni siquiera pertenecía a la Asociación de Cazadores, vaya ella a saber porque. Era como si hubiese surgido de repente para joderle la vida.

-Yuuki-sama-le habló Aidou haciéndola regresar a la realidad-¿Lo entendió o quiere que le explique de nuevo?-

-No te preocupes Aidou-sempai, ya lo he comprendido-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, se quedó en silencio pensativa, intentando idear una manera de hacer pagar a aquella entrometida, una duda surgió en su cabeza y dirigió su vista a su tutor temporal que la veía expectante-Neh, Aidou-sempai, ¿Los vampiros pueden usar magia?-pregunto en tono de voz inocente

-¿Por qué lo pregunta Yuuki-sama?-

-Me dio…curiosidad-dijo y sonrió

-Pues si podemos usarla-afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza-Pero cosas sencillas, casi como de cuento, como desaparecer algo, o transformar algo en otra cosa-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-Si se requiere de un hechizo mas complejo habría que estudiarlo con tiempo o ver a un hechicero, que yo sugeriría que mejor se estudiara lo que quisiera hacer, son escasos los magos que colaboran con los vampiros, la mayoría esta de parte de los humanos-comento sin darse cuenta de toda la información valiosa que le estaba brindando a la Kuran-¿Algo más Yuuki-sama?-

-No, gracias Aidou-sempai, aclaraste mi duda-dijo y volvió a sonreír como antes, aunque esta vez había un doble sentido en su sonrisa…

**-0-**

-¿Si fueras un animal que te gustaría ser?-pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, él arqueó una ceja preguntándose a que venía su pregunta más no respondió

Raven se sentó y volteó a ver a Zero, expectante. Kiryuu decidió ignorar la mirada fija sobre su persona y concentrarse en el cielo estrellado nocturno que se lucía sobre ellos.

Había sido idea de la chica que, después de cenar, subieran al techo a recostarse un rato, él se imagino que habría un trasfondo en eso pero al final accedió.

–Zero-chan-llamó ella haciendo pucheros por ser ignorada-Contéstame, si fueras un animal ¿Qué te gustaría ser?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Sabes que es de idiotas responder una pregunta con otra, ¿no?-dijo ella, sonriendo esta vez-Se supone que somos compañeros, y como tal debemos confiarnos la vida…pero ¿Cómo pretendo proteger algo que no conozco?-pregunto haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos-Así que he decidido, que si quiero que seas mi amigo, debería conocerte mejor-concluyó volviéndose a recostar

El silencio surgió de nuevo mientras el cazador analizaba lo que recién le había dicho ella. Y después recordó lo que Shion les había contado a ellos sobre Raven. Hizo una mueca…si ella preguntaba, entonces él también podía hacerlo ¿no?

-Contestare solo si respondes a lo que yo te pregunte-

-Hecho-dijo alegre, ella

-Un lobo-dijo sin más, Ishikawa se quedó en silencio esperando el por qué-Siempre me ha gustado el bosque y los lobos siempre me han parecido criaturas interesantes, además de que los vampiros les temen-escucho la risita divertida femenina a su lado y por alguna razón, sintió sus músculos relajarse-¿Y tu?-

-Un gato-dijo con una sonrisa felina-Siempre hacen lo que quieren sin importarles lo demás, no tienen reglas, son libres…me gustaría ser libre-susurró lo ultimo en un tono más melancólico

-¿Por qué te uniste a Death Rebel?-pregunto, sin rodeos, Kiryuu

-Yo…a mis 12 años estaba sola, ya no tenía familia y el hombre que me había cuidado por tanto tiempo había sido asesinado…no tenía a nadie, lo único que sabía hacer bien era tomar la pistola y disparar del gatillo, así que estuve vagando por meses, asesinando para gente adinerada…hasta que tope con la asociación, me acogieron y me nombraron el numero 13, y me dieron a Hades-hizo una pausa para suspirar, el chico la observo de reojo-Pensé que sería diferente…pero al final también estuve sola, así que ya no le veía mucho sentido a las cosas y deje de sentir y pensar-

-¿Por qué ya no tenías familia a los 12 años?-pregunto intentando no sonar muy interesado

-Cuando tenía 8, mis padres y yo vivíamos en un pueblo, ellos eran asesinos a sangre fría y por eso ganaban bien y podíamos vivir tranquilos, pero una noche, llegó un hombre y sin más, los asesinó…él se llamaba Declan, le habían pagado para matar a mis padres-

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre y que le pagaron pa…?-la pregunta quedo inconclusa al escuchar la risa suave de Raven

-Él no sabía que tenían una hija…cuando me vio me dio a escoger entre vivir o morir, escogí vivir para vengar a mis padres y me llevo a vivir con él y me entrenó desde entonces para "el arte de matar"-continuo su relato, irónica-Él también fue asesinado cuatro años después por otro asesino, lo encontré batido de sangre en la casa donde vivíamos…me dijo que a fin de cuentas no era tan fuerte y que ahora me las tendría que arreglar sola, sentí miedo y bueno, ya sabes, termine en Death Rebel-dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia-Muy bien, tu turno, cuéntame de ti-

Zero lanzó un suspiro al aire nocturno que fácilmente podría confundirse con un bufido, ella espero, con paciencia, a que su compañero se decidiera hablar.

-Yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermano gemelo menor Ichiru, debido a la maldición de los cazadores, Ichiru estaba enfermo y era más débil, físicamente, que yo, así que a veces no entrenaba con Yagari-sensei y conmigo-comenzó a relatar con los ojos cerrados, Ishikawa se sentó nuevamente y volteó a verlo con atención, estudiando detalladamente sus gestos-Cuando tenía 12 años, una noche Ichiru salió, más tarde regreso una vampiresa sangre pura, Shizuka Hiou, y ataco a mis padres, y después bebió mi sangre, llevándose a mi hermano con ella…-hizo una pausa para suspirar y ella observo su rostro, que parecía apacible-Después el Director me trajo aquí y viví con él y Yuuki por 4 años, tuve que beber sangre y tomaba la que Yuuki me ofrecía…hasta que vino Shizuka y Kuran la mató, no pude beber su sangre por lo que no deje de ser un nivel E, después mi hermano Ichiru regreso a la Academia y Rido Kuran vino buscando a su sobrino, para poder mantener mi cordura tuve que beber la sangre de mi hermano y de Kuran…a final de cuentas Ichiru dio la vida por mí, eso…me molesta, lo único que yo quería era protegerlo pero…-guardo silencio, recordar a su hermano le hacia sentir ganas de echarse a llorar

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por los brazos que lo rodeaban, un agradable aroma a manzanas le inundo la nariz, descubriendo que el agradable perfume provenía del cabello de la muchacha…

-Pobrecito Zero-chan-dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico-Debió dolerte mucho perder a tu hermano…yo nunca tuve así que no podría saber lo que se siente, pero debe ser grandioso-dijo sonriendo aunque sabía que Zero no podía verla-Tener alguien con quien compartir tu vida, y cuando tengas miedo poder ir a dormir con él…-se quedo callada sin moverse y finalmente, después de un rato en silenció, suspiró-Neh Zero-chan-

-¿Mmh?-pensando que lo dicho por la chica era todo lo que Ichiru y él hacían de niños

-¿Yuuki era tu novia?-Kiryuu sintió la sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas

-No-

-¿Tu…amiga?-

-Supongo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y la quieres más que como a una amiga?-el peliplata volvió a cerrar sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta, Raven era muy perceptiva, no lo negaba

-Ya no estoy seguro ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que a veces la observas como cuando Takumi observa a Shion, muy…protector-

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez es porque fue como una hermana para mi durante esos 4 años?-su pregunta no solo fue dirigida hacia la chica que aun lo abrazaba, si no también para él… ¿Y si lo que él había creído que era amor de pareja era más que nada puro amor fraternal?

-Oh vaya, ahora lo entiendo-dijo ella y él sonrió mentalmente pensando lo mismo, y sintió como si se liberara de un gran peso, resolviendo la duda que lo había estado carcomiendo durante mucho tiempo-Zero-chan-le llamó y Kiryuu bajo la vista hacia la chica-Eres tan cómodo como un osito-dijo sonriendo y apretando más el agarre. El de orbes amatista bufó y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el concreto, esta vez, rodeando la cintura de su compañera, en un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado, sin saber, a resolver su incógnita.

**-0-**

-¿Qué tal te fue con Rave-chan ayer?-preguntó el Director a Kiryuu notoriamente preocupado por la relación de su hijo con la cazadora

-Bien-respondió simplemente

-Me alegro-el rubio sonrió a pesar de la poca información que el peliplata le brindó-Espero que puedan llevarse bien siempre-

El de orbes amatista se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para salir del despacho, seguido por Kaien, cuando llegaron a la sala de la casa del Director pudieron notar a la pelinegra dormida sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa, Cross sonrió conmovido y corrió por una manta para cubrirla, Zero en cambio se le acercó para levantarla y que fuera a dormir a su habitación, más su atención fue desviada hacia el libro que descansaba debajo de los brazos de la de orbes aguamarina.

"…_El modo en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella, la sonrisa que le dedicó de saber que estaba despierta, los pasos que dio para acercarse a su punto de partida… si no estuviera con los pies en la tierra, podría incluso hasta jurar que estaba viviendo uno de esos tantos sueños que tenia por las noches; cuando las pesadillas llegaban a parecerse al paraíso de solo oír el timbre de su voz._

_No obstante, aquella sensación de paz que él le transmitía en las cuatro paredes de sus fantasías, no era la misma que cuando lo tenía cara a cara._

_Al contrario, bastaba que lo tuviera a dos centímetros para que todo perdiera sentido y solo quedaran ellos dos en medio de un tiempo y espacio que ella no estaba muy segura de haber conocido antes._

_Lo miraba… lo único que hacía desde buen rato era eso, mirarlo. Lo observaba como si pretendiera analizarlo o como si estuviera buscando las pruebas de la perfecta imagen que ella había encontrado en él desde ese santo día en que se habían encontrado por primera vez…"*_

Un libro de romance. Vaya. No creyó que ella fuera el tipo de chica a la que le gustaran aquellas novelas.

Arrugo la nariz, clara señal de disgusto y sintió la presencia de Kaien acercarse, por lo que volteo de inmediato hacia el rubio que se aproximaba. Cross, al darle una hojeada rápida a la página, sonrió y comprendió a la perfección lo que Zero estaba pensando.

-Considera que perdió muchos años de niñez y adolescencia que no pudo disfrutar debidamente, aún es joven y reformo su camino a tiempo, creo que lo que quiere ahora es recuperar lo perdido-susurró cubriendo los hombros femeninos con la manta que traía entre sus manos-Si puedes ayudarle en algo, hazlo, será incluso ventajoso para ti-le sugirió para dirigirse a la cocina

Parpadeo observando la puerta por donde el hombre rubio había desaparecido, y regreso su vista hacia la chica que suspiraba y murmuraba algo entre sueños…despacio deslizo el libro para sacarlo de su lugar y una vez en sus manos releyó el párrafo. Era extraño ya que nunca se había molestado si quiera en leer una palabra de aquellos libros, pensaba que todo era siempre felicidad para la protagonista a la que todo le salía bien…pero según lo que entendía (después de leerse 3 páginas) no era tan…rosa. Coloco el separador que estaba en la mesa en la página donde Raven se había dormido y lo cerró. Después, tomo en brazos a su compañera y camino hasta su cuarto.

Ishikawa, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino se pegó más a este casi por instinto. Kiryuu la depositó en su cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Ella suspiró y se acomodó en el lecho, más tenía una mueca que expresaba claro disgusto, tal vez estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación en dirección a la suya. Se puso su pijama e igualmente se acomodó en su cama debajo de las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, las palabras de aquellas páginas venían a su mente automáticamente, visualizando primero a Yuuki como la protagonista…pero ¿Quién era el personaje principal masculino?…no, no era él, era Kuran. Intento imaginarse a él mismo como el del protagónico más simplemente, no lo logro.

Después visualizo a Raven como la protagonista, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, observándolo en silencio mientras él comía. La mueca de ensoñación en el rostro de su compañera fue extraña, ya que nunca la había visto realmente así. ¿Por qué esa expresión? Finalmente sonreía y suspiraba, sonrojada para acercarse a la mesa y sentarse junto a él…así como se estaban deslizando dentro de sus sábanas con lentitud y delicadeza…un segundo, ¿Dentro de las sábanas?

Abrió los ojos al instante encontrándose de frente con unos llamativos orbes aguamarina, notoriamente acuosos. ¿Por qué?

-Zero-dijo ella y él percibió como su voz se quebró-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto con un tono de voz inocente y suplicante, al mismo tiempo, el mismo que muchas veces había utilizado Ichiru, con él

Asintió lentamente e inmediatamente los brazos de la menor rodearon su abdomen, el aroma a manzana volvió a invadir su olfato.

-Gracias-dijo escondiendo su cara en la playera del chico

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica

-Tengo pesadillas-susurró a punto de echarse a llorar-Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no tenía-

-Todo es un sueño-le dijo serio, ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada, Zero descubrió pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro

-Ojala lo fuera…son recuerdos-explicó-De la muerte de mis padres, de la muerte de Declan, de todos aquellos a los que he asesinado…de la muerte de Tamaki-dijo lo último en un susurro apretando los parpados

-Tranquila-dijo intentando reconfortarla-Todo estará bien-

El silencio surgió entre ambos, solo se escuchaban algunos sollozos de la chica que intentaba por todos los medios reprimirlos.

-Joder, odio llorar-se recrimino arrugando la nariz y enterrando más la cara en el pecho del chico

-No creo que haya alguien a quien le guste-sugirió él

-Hay mucha gente rara en el mundo-dijo ella simplemente concentrándose en la mano que acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza

-Trata de dormir-sugirió Kiryuu si dejar de acariciar su cabeza, finalmente los sollozos pararon y fueron remplazados por un largo suspiro

-Eres un amigo genial-dijo seguido de una risita suave, haciendo sentir al mayor más relajado-Eso se siente bien-susurro ella somnolienta agradeciendo la caricia-¿Sabes?, serias un gran papá-sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa finalmente dejándose vencer por el sueño y el cansancio

Él la observo sin dejar de mover su mano…era extraño, todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo pero, por alguna razón le había gustado escucharle decir aquello último, le agradaba sentirla cerca, con el simple deseo sentirse protegida por él. Sin dudarlo le gustaba aquella sensación, con Yuuki no había sentido algo similar.

Inhalo una última vez el aroma del cabello de la chica, como si fuese la droga que necesita para sobrevivir y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño igualmente con esa sensación tan agradable en su interior.

**Continuara….**

***Tome ese pequeño fragmento de un fic de One Piece porque me gusto, jeje aclaro que no es mio n.n**

**OK! Este cap me gusto en definitiva jeje, en fin, como tengo sueño y ya quiero caer en mi cama, contestare reviews para irme a soñar con Zero jojo**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**me agrada leer tus reviews sin falta en cada cap *u* es como mi paga, me siento graaande jajajaja ok no, entiendo que no sea sarcasmo y eso me alegra (creeme, el sarcasmo y yo somos viejos amigos n.n) como pudiste notar en este cap, es más que obvio que esa vampiresa esta celosa jeje y a fuerza quiere a Zero para ella, espero que la ultima escena que puse en este cap te haya gustado más, me quebré la cabeza para que quedara así, espero te guste. En fin me despido, cuídate y si tienes mas ideas o sugerencias dimelo! Yo sabre aplicarlas aquí jaja. Cuídate bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**a mi me gusto como los regaño jajaja, asi me regañan a mi y a mi hermana por el carton de leche xD me base en eso principalmente, sip, el dibujo de Zero como lobo es como el de mi perfil n.n, por supuesto que mas adelante pondré a los números de Death rebel y contare su historia, si no que chiste neh? Bueno me despido esperando que te haya gustado este cap y pidiéndote que te cuides sale? Nos estamos leyendo n.n bye-bye~**

**Bien, me voy por que ya no se ni que estoy diciendo xD, cuídense, se les quiere y aprecia mucho n.n Dejen review por favooooooor!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 1 de Junio de 2012**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_

_**11:53 pm**_


	6. Un lobo celoso

_**Vampire Knigh no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, tal vez haya algo de OoC, lo siento -.-**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 6 "Un lobo celoso"**

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud, notando que estaba solo. Seguramente Raven se había levantado antes y no le había hablado para dejarlo dormir más. Suspiro.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a clases. Al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar pensar en la eterna sonrisa de su compañera prefecta…había dormido tarde por estarla observando un buen rato.

Oh, si. La observó detenidamente. La imagen volvió a su mente como si la tuviese frente a él en ese momento. Algunos mechones traviesos de su cabello suelto cubrían su rostro que se veía bastante apacible a comparación de cuando estaba despierta, su tez nívea contrastaba a la perfección con el color de su cabello, sus párpados cerrados y sus pestañas rizadas, sus labios rosados entreabiertos y su respiración acompasada, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara lentamente. Sus brazos aun rodeando su abdomen imposibilitándole la movilidad…era una imagen que se le antojaba para verla todos los días al despertar…

Sacudió su cabeza con rabia y resoplo.

-¿Qué demonios me ha hecho esa mujer?-se preguntó en voz baja con el ceño fruncido-Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco-concluyo frustrado por no encontrar alguna otra explicación

Dio media vuelta y salió de su cuarto aun con las preguntas rondando su cabeza. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con la pelinegra sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa. Ella volteó y le sonrió amistosamente. Él no pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente feliz por ese simple gesto.

-¡Buenos días Kiryuu-kun!-dice el director, al que Zero no había notado-Rave-chan nos ha preparado un rico desayuno, ven siéntate-dijo señalando una silla junto a él

En silencio, y luchando contra su sonrojo, tomo asiento, notando ahora que también Yagari y Kaito estaban allí.

-Buenos días-dijo entre dientes a todos Kaito y Yagari inclinaron la cabeza y el Director hizo una mueca extraña de felicidad

-Ohayo~ Zero-chan-saludo la chica sentándose junto a él

Dieron gracias por la comida y comenzaron a alimentarse escuchando algunas ocurrencias de Cross para mejorar su escuela y la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros.

Raven "comía" con la sonrisa en la cara divertida por la forma en que Zero le reprochaba que no supiera alimentarse correctamente.

-Realmente no me importa, tengo hambre-lloriqueo ella haciendo una mueca

-Es imposible intentar razonar contigo-

-Eso no es cierto-se defendió

-Es totalmente cierto-concordó Kaito, dándole un sorbo a su café y los otros dos hombres asintieron, estando de acuerdo

Ishikawa hizo una mueca de fastidio murmurando cosas como "traidores". Al instante su semblante cambio a uno sorprendido y volteo rápidamente a ver a los demás cazadores.

-Lo había olvidado-dijo mirando directamente a Zero-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, tengo…buenas noticias…supongo-

-¿Supones?-pregunto arqueando una ceja con mucha desconfianza por la forma en que lo dijo-¿De que hablas?-

-Pues…-ella suspiró y se inclinó un poco, recargando los brazos en la mesa y poniendo expresión seria-Tamaki…antes de morir, estuvo un buen tiempo investigando, él decía que para nosotros los humanos convertirnos en vampiros era como una enfermedad…y como toda enfermedad debía haber una cura, finalmente después de muchos años de investigación encontró la manera de regresar a la normalidad a todos lo vampiros nivel E-

-Eso es…imposible-dijo Yagari sorprendido, al igual que los otros dos

-No lo es, yo lo vi con mis ojos, volvieron a la normalidad después de la sustancia que les inyecto-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Kiryuu, esperando que no estuviera bromeando

-No bromearía con algo tan delicado-

-Estas diciendo que puedes quitarle su parte vampírica-dijo Yagari en una afirmación más que pregunta

-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo-

-Eso sería…grandioso-dijo Zero aún en shock por lo que recién había dicho la chica

-Es una sola dosis…pero el efecto tarda más o menos unos cinco días, durante lo cuales puedes presentar algunos síntomas como fiebre, o vómito, pero eso se controla fácilmente, una vez que terminen los 5 días vuelves a ser humano, como si nada hubiese pasado-la habitación se sumió en un silencio bastante incómodo en el punto de vista de la chica, suspiró y volvió a hablar-Piénsalo, cuando estés seguro de lo que quieras dímelo-sonrió

Esta vez el Director se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos

-Ya que estamos tocando temas serios, me gustaría darles un aviso…la Asociación ha mandado a un cazador para vigilar que todo este en orden, aunque para serles sincero creo que también viene a vigilar a Rave-chan y a Shion-chan-suspiró y se acomodó sus lentes con expresión notoriamente preocupada-L legara hoy a integrarse a la clase diurna, por favor, a la hora del almuerzo tráiganlo aquí-les pidió a los dos prefectos que asintieron

-Bien, hora de ir a clases-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y jalando a Zero de la muñeca-Lo veremos mas tarde-grito cuando ya iba en el pasillo, Cross soltó una risita divertida, Kaito suspiro y rodo los ojos, y Yagari, aun pensaba en lo que la chica había mencionado

** -0-**

La profesora de arte entro al salón y los alumnos corrieron a su respectivo asiento.

-Buenos días-saludo-Espero que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana, y que hayan terminado la tarea que les encomendé-dijo sonriendo-El día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, jovencito, por favor pase y preséntese-pidió y un chico de cabello corto negro azulado y orbes de un azul eléctrico entró casi de inmediato

-Fujimoto Rin-se presento-Un placer-

Raven, Takumi y Shion se sorprendieron al ver al chico de pie junto a la maestra

-Bien, tome asiento al lado de la señorita Ishikawa-anunció señalando a la pelinegra y casi en seguida se encontraba de pie junto a ella con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Rave-le saludo sentándose

-Hola Rin-saludo ella también llamando la atención de más de uno

A Yori le causo algo de gracia que al empezar el día el chico estaba muy sonriente, pero para la hora del almuerzo ya roncaba muy a gusto sin preocuparse que ese era su primer día.

-Rin-le llamó la pelinegra moviéndolo del hombro-Rin-le llamaba, al parecer de los demás, con cariño, suspiró y se inclinó en su oreja a susurrar algo, de inmediato el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a la chica que ya iba por la puerta, Zero frunció el ceño y se levanto dispuesto a seguirlos

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, Raven por delante sumida en sus pensamientos, Rin con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y Kiryuu observando fijamente al chico frente a él. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del Director que los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Rin Fujimoto-se presentó inclinándose

-Kaien Cross, el Director de la Academia-se presentó igualmente el mayor-Estas aquí por ordenes de la Asociación ¿Cierto?-el chico asintió-Bien, en ese caso, tal vez debas ayudar con el trabajo de prefecto-

-¿Prefecto?-

-Si, junto con Kiryuu-kun y Rave-chan, tienen que cuidar que no ocurra ningún problema con los de la clase nocturna

-Oh vaya-dijo el chico comprendiendo, y sonrió como esa mañana-De acuerdo, suena divertido-

Raven medio sonrió y rodo los ojos divertida.

-Neh Rave-le habló a la pelinegra que volteó a verla-¿Dónde esta la carne que e prometiste?-pregunto poniendo una expresión inocente, la chica sonrió nerviosa y soltó una risita rogando a todos los Dioses que no notara que lo había engañando

-Mas tarde Rin-aseguro dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar

-Raven, dame mi carne-suplico lloriqueando como niño chiquito

Ishikawa prefirió ignorarlo y comenzar a alejarse de él.

-Raven-se quejaba el otro

-Después-dijo y el desapareció tras de ella, el Director espero a que no se escuchara la voz de ninguno de los dos

-Fujimoto es el numero 6 de Death Rebel-explico al peliplata que veía la puerta con algo de furia contenida en la mirada-Supongo que quieren asegurarse de que Shion-chan y Takumi-kun no abandonen Death Rebel también-

-No parece muy concentrado en su tarea-

El rubio soltó una risita divertida-Ni siquiera tiene pinta de cazador ¿No crees?-Kiryuu asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta la salida a paso firme, cuando salió, el de lentes suspiró y recargo su cabeza en su mano-Espero que no te la vayan a quitar Kiryuu-kun-dijo divertido y se volvió a acomodar en su silla

**-0-**

-Neh Fujimoto-kun ¿Tienes novia?-pregunto una de las chicas a su alrededor, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo

-¿Estas comprometido?-pregunto otra a lo que volvió a negar

-¿De donde conoces a Raven?-pregunto Karin, totalmente intrigada

-Somos viejos amigos-aclaro sonriente

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pelinegra tarareando una canción y con un vaso de Ramen instantáneo en la mano y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

De un salto ya estaba junto a ella, como si de una especie de perro que seguía a su dueño moviendo la cola.

-¿A dónde estabas?-

-¿Quién eres mi padre?-pregunto sintiéndose amedrentada

-Solo quiero saber cuando me darás mi carne-

-Nunca-dijo ella enseñándole la lengua divertida y comenzó a reírse por la expresión de molestia del chico

-Entonces tu Ramen es mío-dijo con la intención de tomar el vaso de la mano de la chica que lo alejo al instante de él

-No-se negó al instante alejándolo aun más de Rin

-Dame, dame, dame-

-No, ya te comiste el tuyo-

-Dame-dijo estirándose para tomarlo

Sin darse cuenta caminaban hacia la pared, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, donde finalmente, Fujimoto, al ser mas alto que la chica la aprisiono con su cuerpo y el muro de concreto para quitarle el vaso que tanto quería. Sonrió victorioso y comió triunfante la sopa que tanto anhelaba. Por la forma en que comía, salpicó a la chica, cayendo un poco del caldo en la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Raven arrugo la nariz en señal de disgusto, aún aprisionada por el cuerpo de Fujimoto y la pared. El de orbes azules se dio cuenta de la mancha en la mejilla de la chica y se inclino hacia ella.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Rin lamía el pómulo de la pelinegra para limpiarla.

Zero, y todos los demás, se quedaron estáticos por la acción tan despreocupada del chico y la falta de reacción por parte de ella. Kiryuu sintió ganas de sacar la Bloody Rose y balear al chico por el simple hecho de la cercanía de los cuerpos de ambos…y aun más por lo que acababa de hacer. Más opto por continuar su camino hacia su lugar, conteniendo su furia.

-Rin y Raven siempre han sido así-suspiró Shion a lo que Takumi asintió dándole la razón

-¿Siempre?-pregunto Zero

-Si-dijo el rubio aun observando a los dos que aún no se separaban-Después de la misión que tuvieron hace años, comenzaron a llevarse así, les parece bastante normal a ambos, así que realmente no les importa lo que los demás digan-

-Algo realmente…importante debió ocurrir para que ella acepte sus acciones, digo Rin es así con todos-sugirió Ayuzawa

-Si y no, con la única persona con la que es realmente abierto es Raven, contigo se modera bastante-

-En eso tienes razón-concordó la pelinegra dejando pensativo a Zero que realmente tenía ganas de asesinar a ese chico que con toda libertad, tenía su cuerpo pegado al de Raven.

**Continuara…**

**Aaaaahhhhh -.- termine, Gomen neh he estado en las nubes y se me olvida terminar este cap u.u lo siento en serio…ahora ya es tarde y puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo lamento y esta algo raro pero es que muero de sueño jeje…ahora a contestar reviews.**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**tengo 17 n.n digo q me siento grande en cuestión de…¿Autoestima? Si creo que esa es la palabra correcta xD y si los reviews son mi paga, llegan exactamente igual que una paga xD jaja en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este tambien te guste que ando media dormida y no estoy segura de lo que escribo jaja, en fin, me despido, nos estamos leyendo bye-bye~**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**a mi tambien me cae mal Yuuki ¬¬ y tambien me encanta esta Raven, y tambien me encanta la relación de Zero y Raven xD, en fin en cuanto a tu idea, me agrada *-* dime que se te ocurre y la ponemos sale? En fin, espero este cap te guste y me disculpo por las cosas raras que se encuentren xD lo editare cuando este bien despierta jaja bueno, me despido, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo bye-bye~**

**Bueno ahora si, me voy a dormir a soñar con mi Zero-kun y Rin-chan xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 16 de Junio de 2012**_

_**12:33 am**_

_**Hidalgo, Mexico**_


	7. Un gato del amor

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, oh cierto, probablemente (o no) haya OoC por parte de Zero**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 7 "Un gato del amor"**

-Bien ¿Lo han entendido todo?-

-Si-afirmaron los otros cuatro

-Neh, Rave, ¿Cómo es que yo termine aquí?-

La pelinegra le sonrió a Rin y pellizco sus cachetes.

-Porque me quieres mucho y siempre me ayudas-le dijo sonriente haciendo reír a las demás

-Joder, siempre me terminas embarrando en todas tus locuras mujer-Ishikawa volvió a reír

-No te queda de otra Rin-kun-dijo divertida y el otro suspiro

-Vale, pongamos en practica tu plan, mujer desquiciada-las chicas rieron divertidas por la expresión del pelinegro

-Bien, comenzaremos mañana ¿Entendido?-los demás asintieron

-¡Oye Raven!-se escucho la voz molesta de Zero entre los gritos de las alumnas de la clase diurna

-¡Ah! Lo siento, hora de trabajar-dijo y corrió junto al prefecto que no podía evitar sentir hervir la sangre por verla cerca de Fujimoto

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Nada~-respondió con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos

**-0-**

Se acomodó en el techo y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Había estado pensando en una forma de hacer a su amigo Zero menos solitario, le gustaría verlo sonreír con más frecuencia y veía la oportunidad perfecta en sus tres amigas que se sentían atraídas por el. Por algún motivo, últimamente lo único que buscaba era hacerlo sentir bien. Se había retado a si misma el lograr hacerlo sonreír, estaba segura que su sonrisa era única y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse hasta lograr su objetivo. Su cerebro pensaba que tal vez el Zero enamorado sonriera más…aunque por algún motivo, todas aquellas veces que intentaba imaginar a su amigo con una de sus compañeras…ella terminaba en el lugar de cualquiera de las otras…

-Raven Ishikawa-hablo una voz furiosa, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules eléctrico de Rin-llevo siglos llamándote y tu en la luna-se quejo frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz

-Lo siento Rin, solo…pensaba-

La expresión del chico cambio al instante y se sentó junto a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo se-dijo suspirando-No lo entiendo-Fujimoto se quedo en silencio esperando a que se explicara mejor-Por alguna razón me he empeñado en hacer sonreír a Zero pero…cuando quiero imaginarle una novia o algo, termino siendo yo-

El pelinegro la observo sorprendido y después comenzó a reír divertido, a veces Raven era más inocente que una niña.

-Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?-pregunto y la chica se sentó de frente a él

-Mmm se me revuelve todo el estómago y me pongo muy nerviosa-

-¿Y cuando esta contigo?-

-Me rio sin motivo y me siento como tonta-

-¿Y cuando te llega a tocar?-

-No quiero que me suelte, y siento cálido aquí-dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho

El chico sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?-ella negó con la cabeza-Pero sabes cuando a alguien mas e gusta otra persona-sonrió y asintió-A veces eres muy inocente-dijo en un suspiro pensando en como se lo iba a explicar

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto sin entender

-Tu sabes que…hay distintos tipos de Amor ¿No?-ella inclino su cabeza, clara señal de confusión

-¿Los hay? Creí que el amor que siente Takumi por Shion es el mismo que siento por ti-el chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-El amor que Takumi siente por Shion es amor de pareja, el que yo siento por ti y tu sientes por mi es amor de hermanos, amigos-la boca de la chica se formo en "o" dando a entender que comprendía-El amor que sienten los padres por sus hijos es diferente al que sienten los hermanos, y así-

-Hay tanto que aun no comprendo-dijo poniendo una cara pensativa

-Es normal, considerando que has estado alejada de…una educación normal-

Se quedaron callados, el observaba el cielo y ella parecía muy concentrada en el concreto y lo que hubiese allí.

-Neh, Rin-Fujimoto volteo a verle-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que siento por Zero?-

-Creo que tu…sientes algo parecido a lo que Takumi siente por Shion-los ojos de Raven se abrieron sorprendidos

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Sugoi-dijo con una sonrisa-Se siente raro…que divertido-comenzó a reír contenta, que a pesar de no entender muchas cosas, se sentía feliz de tener un "hermano" que le explicaba

-Entonces, ahora que sabes esto… ¿Qué harás?-pregunto el numero 6 de Death Rebel, conocido como _"El Demonio" _

-Mmm-cerro los ojos pensativa y repentinamente se puso de pie-Debo alistar algunas cosas para mañana si quiero ayudar a las chicas-

-¿Qué?-pregunto totalmente sorprendido

-Se los he prometido, y aunque haya descubierto que…-se sonrojo-Me gusta Zero, una promesa es una promesa-

Rin suspiro y volvió a sonreír, negando con la cabeza-Tan tonta-susurró y se puso de pie también-Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto-Ishikawa correspondió a la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar

**-0-**

-Me…me gustas-dijo con los ojos cerrados, completamente sonrojada y las manos pegadas al pecho, Zero sintió algo de sorpresa, aunque no del todo, era la tercer chica que se le declaraba ese día, vaya coincidencia que siempre en el lugar donde quedaba de verse con Raven aparecía otra.

-Yo…-suspiro y trago saliva, le era un poco difícil decirlo pero al final se sentía bien de decir la verdad recién descubierta-Lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más-

Karin suspiro abatida bajando la mirada al suelo pero sonrió.

-Es Rave ¿Verdad?-

Las mejillas del peliplata se encendieron delatando lo que le hubiese gustado mantener en secreto.

-Si-fue todo lo que pudo contestar

-Ya lo sabía-comento levantando la mirada para toparse con los orbes amatista del cazador-Pero ella es muy despistada para notarlo-

-¿Desde cuando lo…?-

-Hace poco-admitió, interrumpiéndole-He de confesarte que esperaba equivocarme pero…ya vez que no-soltó una risita y después dio media vuelta-En fin, me alegra haberlo dicho al final, me siento liberada, gracias Zero-kun-dijo contenta y comenzó a andar en dirección a su dormitorio

A Kiryuu se le hizo una reacción bastante…apropiada, al menos, la más decente de las tres.

La primera, Cori, no había parado de llorar al momento en que le dijo que le gustaba alguien más.

Mina se había dado la vuelta furiosa echando pestes a todo el que se le cruzara en frente.

Agradeció al cielo que al menos Karin tuviera un poco de sensatez.

-Gomen ne Zero-chan, se me hizo tarde-dijo Raven llegando a su lado, con la respiración agitada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar

-¿Para que me querías aquí?-pregunto él

-Mmm… lo he olvidado-dijo ella con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca

Kiryuu suspiró frustrado e inclino la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera. Comenzaron a andar en silencio con destino al dormitorio de la luna, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Raven fascinada por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia el cazador y las sensaciones tan interesantes que le provocaban estar cerca de él, había escuchado sobre el amor pero nunca lo había sentido. Divertido. Concluyo con una sonrisa más amplia y las mejillas sonrosadas.

El peliplata la observó de reojo, con su sonrisa y el rosa que adornaba su cara se veía demasiado… ¿_Tierna_? Si, es era la palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto haciéndola sobresaltar

-N-nada-tartamudeo desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde él estaba

-¡Rave-chan!-se escucho el grito de Karin que alzaba una mano y la agitaba energéticamente para llamar su atención-¡Por aquí!-

Sin decir otra cosa, apresuro el paso y se acercó a ellas…

**-0-**

-Te veo más relajada que ayer-comentó Rin viendo a Raven caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro-Y más contenta-

Ella soltó una risita divertida y volteó a ver a Fujimoto-Se que sonare como una…persona egoísta pero…Zero las rechazo, Karin se veía bastante tranquila a comparación de Cori y Mina-

El que soltó una risotada esta vez fue el pelinegro.

-Ay Rave, eso es normal-

-Bueno, tal vez, pero no para mí, todo es nuevo y además es muy divertido-respondió ella y ambos rieron por el comentario

-Entonces-logro decir él cuando paró-¿Se lo dirás?-

-Si-

-¿Cuándo?-

Ishikawa se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea-

-¿Qué pasara si el…no corresponde a tus sentimientos?-

-Mmm-se quedó pensativa sin detener su andar-Pues…nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer si el no siente lo mismo? Seria tonto obligarlo-

-Creo que tienes toda la razón-respondió el de orbes azules-Aquí te dejo, debo volver a mi dormitorio-

-De acuerdo-sonrió ella nuevamente, abriendo la puerta de la casa del director, su actual casa-Nos vemos mañana-

Rin levantó una mano en señal de despedida y se alejó corriendo.

Entró, y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza se dirigió a su cuarto para sacar sus cosas para poder darse un baño. Volvió al pasillo y camino al cuarto de baño tarareando una canción, externando la felicidad que sentía.

Abrió la puerta y acomodo sus cosas junto al lavamanos, y todas sus acciones se detuvieron al ver reflejado en el espejo a un chico sentado en el suelo con la vista clavada en la nada. Se sonrojo casi al instante, pensando que, si todas las veces que lo viera se pondría así.

Dio media vuelta y se hincó frente a él, notando las gotas de agua que escurrían por su cabello y se perdían en su espalda debajo de la camisa abierta de su pijama.

-¿Zero?-pregunto con un tono serio, distinto al que solía usar durante el día

El chico sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaban tan cerca. Levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con los orbes aguamarina que le observaban entre preocupados y atentos.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?-el mayor asintió-Últimamente estas muy distraído, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Yo…-se irguió pensando en decirle, pero al instante se retracto-No es nada-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿No?-Kiryuu volvió a asentir aun pensativo

Ella se volvió a poner de pie y continúo con lo que hacía antes de notar su presencia. Se quedaron en silencio, ya que, Ishikawa, seguía esperando a que él decidiera decirle.

Escuche de Shion y Takumi que Rin y tu son bastante cercanos-dijo antes de que se arrepintiera-¿Por qué?-

Raven parpadeo sorprendida, nadie en Death Rebel, nadie nunca antes se había atrevido preguntado eso. Inclino la cabeza y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

-Rin y yo tuvimos una misión hace unos años, yo realmente no confiaba en él, pero él me trataba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, durante la misión…tuvimos algunos problemas, me confié demasiado y él…-se sonrojo apenada-Termino salvando mi vida a pesar de mucho comentarios ofensivos que le hice y la forma tan desagradable en que lo trate, desde entonces le estoy agradecida y se convirtió en un hermano para mí-suspiro y sonrió-Me ha ayudado y aconsejado bastante cuando tengo algunos problemas, claro que cuando conocí a Tamaki-kun se enfado y me dijo que lo había cambiado-rio divertida-En fin, me alegra tenerlo por aquí-

El silencio volvió a surgir, Raven esperaba que él dijera algo más volvía a tener la vista clavada en el suelo. Tallo sus brazos en busca de calor, ya que comenzaba a sentir frío y volvió a hincarse frente al peliplata. Alcanzó a tomar una toalla y se la coloco en la cabeza, comenzando a tallarla.

-Te resfriaras si no te secas el cabello-se sorprendió al sentir el contacto-¿Acaso planeas enfermarte?-

-No-negó sin moverse

-Karin me contó lo que ocurrió-soltó ella, sintiendo como él se tensaba al instante-Dijo que la rechazaste ¿Por qué?-

Se quedó quieto, algo contento por el que Karin no le haya dicho que ella le gustaba, y algo nervioso por la forma tan directa en que le preguntaba el porqué del rechazo.

-Ella no me gusta a mí-dijo con algo de simpleza

Levanto las manos tomando las de la chica entre las suyas, deteniendo lo que ella hacía, y se puso de pie jalándola a ella.

-Me voy para que te bañes-dijo con intención de salir

-Espera-casi grito ella deteniéndolo de la muñeca-Hay…hay algo que me gustaría…que quiero probar-pidió con el corazón desbocado

-¿Qué…?-no termino la pregunta, al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de la chica, llevo sus manos a los extremos de la toalla aun en la cabeza del chico y se puso de puntas, acercó sus labios a los del cazador y terminó por unirlos. Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido más casi al instante correspondió al gesto. Una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo y entreabrió sus labios disfrutando de aquel extraño tacto y sabor que tanto le estaba gustando.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron sin prisa. Zero observo levemente ruborizado a la chica, que parpadeaba desorientada. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios y rio.

-Me gusto mucho-declaró cuando aguamarina y amatista se encontraron-Neh, hay que hacerlo otra vez-su sonrisa se amplió cuando noto el sonrojo del cazador y su rostro aun sorprendido…

**Continuara…**

**Cha chaaann xD ok, espero que les haya gustado n.n ahora a contestar reviews**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**ahora tambien tengo sueño xD soy una escritora nocturna jaja xD en fin, agradezco la paga jaja y q coincidencia xD no sabia que podía coincidir asi con otras autoras xD, como sea espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero con ansias tu review n.n cuídate, bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**que no te de miedo Rin, es bueno, lo juro n.n, con respecto a lo de la cura, diganem ustedes q dicen, si prefieren que lo convierta en lobo (algo similar a lo que hace Jacob de Crepúsculo, claro que con sus excepciones) o que se quede como vampiro, jeje, en fin, espero a q me digas lo q se te ocurre de Halloween y espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n, (curioso lo de tu fic jaja) bueno me despido cuídate. Bye!**

_**Ronniriot: **_**me gusta leer un review de alguien nuevo n.n, bienvenida al fic y gracias por el review espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado :) bye!**

_**Vampiresca17: **_**holis~! Me alegra leerte por aquí n.n (por si te lo preguntas (tal vez no) soy la misma autora de "Destino"(no se si lo sabes xD) solo que cambie un poco mi nombre jeje) en fin, que bueno que te guste y como ves, ya tuvieron su primer acercamiento jaja ojala te guste el cap y espero tu review, cuídate, bye-bye~!**

**Ok, eso fue todo solo una cosa mas, como le digo a Lu, quiero someter a votación algo:**

**¿Que prefieren…**

**1) Que Zero siga siendo un vampiro?**

**2) Que Zero decida que le pongan la "cura" y por cosas del destino termina siendo lobo (xD algo así como Jacob de Crepúsculo con sus modificaciones)?**

**Díganme y dependiendo de lo que opinen será lo que decida ok? Bueno me voy **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 24 de Junio de 2012**_

_**02:11 am**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_


	8. Un lobo enfermo

_**Vampire knight no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, me parece que hay OoC**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 8 "Un lobo enfermo"**

-¡Zero!-gritaba la pelinegra corriendo por todo el camino hacia el establo, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el frío-¡Zero!-volvió a gritar cada vez mas cerca y escucho el relincho de Lily a lo lejos, la chica sonrió.

Cuando llego a su destino vio de primera instancia a la yegua, y después al chico recostado en el heno. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciar a Lily que recibió gustosa el cariño. Cuando la yegua se cansó volteó hacia el chico que parecía inmutable aun con el ruido que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Zero-le llamo hincándose junto a él y moviéndole un poco-Zero-volvió a llamarle al no ver respuesta-Zero-rozo con las yemas de los dedos la frente, la nariz, los pómulos y los labios del chico, mas no se inmutó-Zero-se quejo haciendo una especie de puchero, brincó al sentir una mano que tomaba su muñeca

-Déjame dormir-exigió y dio media vuelta

-Zero, debemos irnos, no quiero exponerlos a que Death Rebel nos encuentre…y Yagari-san esta desesperado-no recibió respuesta y frunció el ceño-Dormirás en el camino, ¡Levántate!-

De un momento a otro él había girado para aprisionar el cuerpo de la chica contra el heno sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, la gabardina se abrió dejando ver la playera con el diseño de una calavera con una especie de gran bigote, como los Jolly Roger que usaban en los barcos pirata*.

-Eres muy molesta-

-Tu también lo eres…cuando te lo propones-se quejó ella haciendo una mueca

-Solo quería dormir un poco-

-Te digo que puedes dormir en el carro-Zero soltó un suspiro de resignación

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya-se puso en pie y ayudo a la chica recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de su parte

**-0-**

El camino hacia el anterior pueblo donde Raven vivía se hizo un poco tedioso, Yagari en silencio, Kaien diciendo tonterías buscando la manera de distraerlos a todos, Raven roncando las 6 horas que llevaban de viaje y Zero con una vena saltada en la frente dispuesto a golpearlos a todos si bien no era el mejor viaje, se había tomado su tiempo para ver las caras que ponía su amiga mientras dormía, las incoherencias que decía y algunos gestos que hacía. Era divertida en cierto modo.

-Muy bien Kiryuu-kun ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a ver quien ve mas carros de un color? Tu buscaras azules y yo rojos ¿Ok?-

-Cross ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para jugar a esas cosas-le regaño Touga

-Pero Yagari-el director hizo pucheros-Entonces ¿Cómo pasaremos el tiempo Kiryuu-kun y yo?-

-Yo creo que él ya tiene su forma de pasar el tiempo-comento haciendo sonrojar a su pupilo que solo frunció más el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

Kaien parpadeó confundido, no entendía a que se refería su amigo con eso

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto desesperado el chico intentando ignorar el ultimo comentario

-Si-anuncio finalmente el cazador al entrar a un pueblo bastante tranquilo

Los edificios rústicos y los pocos automóviles indicaban que era un lugar pequeño.

-Despierta a Raven-ordeno Yagari a Zero que se volteo a ver a la chica que aun dormía plácidamente

Estiro una mano hacia la cara de esta y apretó la pequeña nariz unos segundos impidiéndole respirar, de inmediato se puso de pie la chica con una cara de clara confusión.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto adormilada

-Si-contesto Kiryuu y ella se tallo los ojos y se estiro, como un gato, en el asiento-Deje el carro aquí Yagari-san, mi departamento esta cerca-comentó señalando un lugar y el mayor obedeció estacionándose

Cuando el auto se detuvo ella se bajo y volvió a estirarse, una vez que todos bajaron comenzó a caminar con las manos en las bolsas, hacía frío y eso solo la incitaba a regresar al auto a dormir de nuevo.

Llegando al último piso de una casa bastante antigua la chica abrió la puerta quedándose quieta antes de entrar, su mirada cambio a una más seria e hizo una seña de silencio. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y el viento helado enfriaba más la habitación, la cual solo consistía en un pequeño cuarto, con una cama, un refrigerador una mesa, una silla y otra pequeña puerta que supusieron era el baño. Después de una chequeada rápida se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia a ese mal presentimiento.

Abrió el pequeño ropero, con escasa ropa y busco entre los cajones lo que necesitaba.

Zero recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era bastante sencillo considerando la gran paga que le daban en Death Rebel, supuso que como estaba sola había optado por un lugar así de pequeño. Sus ojos viajaron a la cama individual y un objeto en particular llamo su atención.

-¡Aquí esta!-dijo sonriente sacando un frasquito con un líquido color rojo rubí-Vámonos-dijo casi corriendo fuera del lugar

-Raven-le llamó antes de que saliera del lugar-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando la almohada en la cabecera de la cama…la chica volteo y trago saliva.

Camino hasta la cama y tomo la rosa envuelta en una hoja de papel, la rosa parecía recién haber florecido, y a ella le pareció raro. Al desenvolver el papel pudo ver algunas letras escritas en el…que solo la hicieron fruncir el ceño con furia

"_¿No estás contenta? Te he librado de su hechizo, ahora podemos estar juntos…"_

-Vámonos-dijo en tono serio arrugando el papel y aventándolo junto con la rosa al suelo

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Cross con curiosidad al ver su cambio tan repentino

-No, nada, vámonos-volvió a decir y salió del cuarto a paso rápido

-¿Raven?-le llamo Zero confundido por su reacción, siguiéndola, detrás de ellos dos, los hombres mayores les perseguían de cerca-¿Raven?-le volvió a llamar cuando ella apretó el paso

-¡Raven!-otra voz masculina les hizo detenerse, un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos claros se interpuso en el camino de la chica que parecía estar huyendo-¡Mi hermosa Raven!-volvió a decir, llevaba una rosa en la mano y por la forma en que vestía parecía no tener frío-Has vuelto-

-Mikio, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto seria, sin necesidad de más palabras

-¿Has visto mi mensaje?-pregunto dando un paso hacia ella, que no se inmuto solo asintió-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? Espera, antes de que me contestes quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Quiénes son estos?-

-Eso no te importa, no eres nada importante en mi vida como para darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer-

El hombre se quedo quieto, completamente de piedra sin entender completamente… ¿Es que acaso no le había gustado el espectáculo que había montado para ella con la muerte de ese estúpido tipo?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto completamente desconcertado-Tus ojos…ya no son esos ojos, llenos de sed de sangre, con un instinto puramente asesino, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-entonces volvió a ver a los otros tres que le veían desconcertados, su cara externo ira y desenfundo la espada que llevaba-Otra vez…otra vez se interponen en mi camino-susurró temblando-Raven es mía…solo yo puedo comprender su dolor, su soledad, nadie más puede estar a su lado, nadie más lo merece, solo yo-brincó hacia los acompañantes de la chica con una chispa de locura en los ojos, al notar sus intenciones, ella decidió actuar rápido

Desenfundo su arma y le alcanzo para golpearle en la cara con la culata del arma, alejándolo de aquellas personas que le estaban ayudando.

-No te atrevas a tocarlos-dijo apuntándole directo a la frente, con una mirada completamente amenazante

-Dispárame-le incitó con una sonrisa un poco maniática-Sabes que deseas hacerlo-Raven frunció el ceño-Vamos, hazlo, yo mate a Tamaki, y quieres eliminarme…lo sabes-

Zero dio un par de pasos hacia ella y poso su mano sobre la que tenía el arma.

-No lo hagas-le pidió en voz baja, procurando que solo ella le escuchase-Recuerda que a Tamaki no le gustaba que hicieras esto-el gesto tenso de la chica se relajo, suspiró y bajo el revolver guardándolo de nuevo

-No te atrevas a enseñar tu cara por donde yo este, porque no me va a quitar nada el dispararte-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de la mano de su amigo…Mikio solamente se quedo mirándolos con un gesto completamente perdido…para después enfadarse

**-0-**

Tomo la jeringa con el líquido rubí tomo el brazo de Zero.

-No dolerá, lo prometo-su amigo suspiro

-Me siento como un drogadicto-Raven rio por el comentario

-Si fueras un drogadicto te hubieras inyectado la sangre para calmar la sed ¿No?-Kiryuu suspiro

-Si, tienes razón-

La chica introdujo la aguja y comenzó a empujar el líquido, el chico sintió su brazo completamente helado, tenía ganas de frotarlo para calentarlo pero de inmediato sintió como si una especie de fuego le recorriera el cuerpo entero*.

-Recuéstate-le pidió ella empujándolo hacia atrás, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y arropándolo con las mantas-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo-aseguró

-Tengo calor-se quejo

-Ahora sentirás frío-

Y como si fuese profecía comenzó a temblar.

-J-joder, es como…como s-si estuviera des-desnudo en la nieve u-un día de in-invierno-la chica rio por el comentario y colocó otra cobija por encima

-No puedo hacer mucho para calentarte ahora pero vas a estar sufriendo constante cambios de temperatura, bastante bruscos-se acostó junto a él y lo abrazo-Por ahora haré lo que pueda para mantenerte bien

-S-si, gra-gracias-se quedaron en silencio, Raven sentía tiritar el cuerpo del chico y solo hizo una mueca de preocupación-P-por cierto…q-quería preguntarte algo-

-Te escucho-

-¿Q-quién era e-ese tipo?-pregunto con dificultad, ella hizo un gesto de incomodidad, que él no vio porque había cerrado los ojos intentando contener el frío

-Mikio trabajaba antes en Death Rebel, tuvimos unas cuantas misiones juntos, es un tipo bastante extraño y tiene una rara obsesión conmigo y lo que haga…él fue el que mató a Tamaki, claro, por ordenes de Death Rebel pero acepto a gusto creyendo que así yo lo querría-finamente suspiró y se encogió de hombros-Esta loquito-le observó detenidamente y junto su frente con la de Zero-Tienes los labios azules-

-Im-imagina el frio q-que tengo-

-No tengo que hacerlo pareces el invierno andante-bromeo ella y suspiro-Vaya y no llevamos ni una hora-se rio

Cuando finalmente noto que el chico se había dormido suspiro, levantándose de la cama para acomodarse en la silla que estaba junto, se hecho su cobija a los hombros y le dio un gran trago a su café, esa iba a ser una larga semana…

* * *

_***para los que ya hayan visto One Piece…si, es el Jolly Roger de Shirohige**_

**Mmmm creo que esta corto -.- pero por ahora es todo lo que pudo dar mi cabeza x.X Lamento la tardanza!, pero es culpa de Portgas D. Ace :) me ha hechizado ese pirata xD lo amo en serio y me la pase pensando en él y en los fics que subí sobre él pero bueno… finalmente pude escribir algo de aquí jeje en fin contesto reviews**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**no te preocupes lo importante es que la recordaste :D en fin que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y ojala este también te guste esperare a que aclaremos la idea de la fiesta de Halloween (aunque ya nos pasamos de la fecha xD) vale? Bueno nos estamos leyendo vale? Adiós!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**hola! Creo que tu sabes sobre mi obsesion con Ace ._. no puedo evitarlo es irresistible! xD lo adoro! Bueno, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap y procuro ya no ser escritora nocturna porque luego me estoy durmiendo en los exámenes (verídico, me quede dormida sobre mi examen final de administración) en fin, nos estaos leyendo aquí y en el foro de OP :D estoy pensando en hacer continuación de Eres importante pero aun no lo se, bueno me despido, bye!**

_**Vampirsca17: **_**que bueno que me recuerdes y que bueno que les gusto el fic :3, emmm en cuanto a la votación gano el que sea licántropo por lo que será de esa manera esta bien? El de neko mimi no lo he podido continuar porque sinceramente me perdi y no encuentro ideas para la continuación pero prometo que en cuanto se me ocurran lo escribo vale? Bueno me despido nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Dulce-chan: **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste :D y espero que lo de la cura quede bien jeje en fin, me despido y espero leerte pronto :B adiós!**

**Bueno me despido prometo volver pronto con el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 12 de diciembre de 2012**_

_**09:38 pm**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_


	9. Un gato nostálgico

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, hay OoC**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 9 "Un gato nostálgico"**

El sonido de un cascabel le hizo recobrar el sentido, más su cuerpo aun se sentía lo bastante cansado como para ponerse de pie, apretó los parpados esperando quedarse dormido de nuevo pero el tintineo no le dejaba dormir, era un ruidito constante y muy molesto.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad para enderezarse, se sentía diferente, la cabeza le ardía y el estomago le dolía, sus músculos estaban muy relajados, la oscuridad de la habitación no le ayudaba a enfocar la vista con la que buscaba con insistencia a una persona.

-Relájate Kiryuu-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?-escucho la voz de Cross y sintió como lo recostaba nuevamente

-¿Dónde esta Raven?-pregunto al no verla presente, el mayor hizo una mueca que intento disimular con una mala sonrisa

-Salió, regresará en un rato-

-¿Salió?-la mirada insistente del menor hizo suspirar a Kaien para contarle la verdad

-Mientras estabas inconsciente llego una misión para ti de la Asociación y dijo que iría ella en tu lugar para que no sospechen nada-

-¿Cuánto?-Zero se sentó nuevamente con lentitud, sus movimientos aun estaban entorpecidos-¿Cuánto tiene que se fue?-

-Dos días-cuando el director le vio abrir la boca para protestar levanto las manos para interrumpirle-Ha llamado hace unas horas, asegura que esta bien y que llegaría pronto-se puso en pie volviendo a sonreír-Por ahora, llevas una semana sin comer y si es cierto que ya eres humano de nuevo debes estar muriendo de hambre, te traeré algo-se encamino a la puerta y salió bastante animado

El peliplata en cambio, estaba un poco preocupado, no sentía cambio alguno y estaba casi seguro que aquello no había funcionado. Se levanto y camino hasta el espejo para observarse detenidamente, entre abrió la boca en busca de sus colmillos que ahora parecían inexistentes. Sintió que estuvo de pie por horas, observándose detenidamente buscando algún cambio notorio…pero no podía encontrar nada a simple vista.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y en el reflejo del espejo vio a la persona recién llegada con la bandeja de comida en las manos que dejo en la mesa para acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No lo se…igual, supongo-

-Bien hagamos la prueba-dijo y saco un cuchillo del bolsillo de su gabardina para cortarse la mano tan rápido que a él le costó reaccionar a sus actos

Por instinto, iba a subir una mano a tapar su nariz, reprimir sus impulsos de tomar su sangre pero…nada paso, la garganta no le ardía, sus ojos seguían de su color natural, su respiración era normal y no tenía ganas de beberla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de alivio y solo se acercó a ella para ver si se encontraba bien, comenzando a vendar su mano.

-No hagas eso, llamaras la atención de los chupasangre-

-Bienvenido de vuelta-dijo Raven sonriendo, mientras le vendaba la mano, Zero pudo notar las enormes ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus orbes aguamarina y la sonrisa cansada que le dirigía

-¿Hace cuanto no duermes?-

-Mmm… ¿Hace una semana que estas inconsciente?-le pregunto haciéndolo enfadar

Tomo su muñeca y de un tirón la empujo en su cama con el ceño fruncido, quedando sobre ella a horcajadas y sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-Eso esta mal, no tenías que descuidarte por mi, así que ahora quiero que duermas y que no te levantes de esta cama hasta que te sientas completamente descansada-le vio sonrojarse por la cercanía y asentir, la liberó poniéndose en pie

-Dormiré mientras comes-dijo ella sin levantarse-Cuando despierte quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-dijo y se giro para darle la espalda durmiéndose al instante sin esperar respuesta

** -0-**

-¡Ah! Kiryuu-kun ¿Y Rave-chan?-pregunto Cross al verle cruzar la puerta con los trastes vacíos, solo

-Esta dormida-respondió el otro con simpleza dejando la bandeja sobre la meseta

-Menos mal, ya me preocupaba que estuviese tanto tiempo despierta, creí que podría enfermarse, pero es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba-comento el hombre comenzando a lavar la vajilla-Te ves muy bien Kiryuu-kun, más renovado…más…fresco-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Tu expresión cambio hijo-le hizo ver sorprendiéndolo, eso no lo había notado-Normalmente traías una cara bastante…deprimente, como si algo te doliera, pero ahora, parece que ya no tienes más preocupaciones-el mayor sonrió contento a pesar de que el joven no lo veía-Me alegra mucho, espera a que Yagari te vea, se pondrá muy contento-dijo emocionado Zero rodo los ojos

-Eres un exagerado Cross-se quejó y dio media vuelta para salir

-Por cierto Kiryuu-kun-le detuvo antes de que saliera-Eres humano de nuevo, pero no se lo diremos a la Asociación, el invento del amigo de Raven es efectivo pero no sabemos si ella querrá que alguien mas se entere, pueden usarlo para cosas bastante macabras…ya te darás una idea de lo que me refiero, así que por ahora será un secreto…pero aun así puedes tener una vida normal de adolescente… ¿Eso no te emociona Kiryuu-kun?-Zero le observó con una ceja arqueada…a veces las cosas que ese hombre decía eran absurdas

-Para nada-

-Oh vamos, vamos, ¿No te emociona la idea de que puedas salir en una cita normal con Rave-chan?-pregunto como si nada y de inmediato la sangre se arremolino en las mejillas del cazador

-¿Por qué dice eso ahora?-

-¡Ah! Entonces era cierto lo que Yagari dijo, si te gusta Rave-chan-

-¡Cierra el pico Cross! No te metas donde no te llaman-le reclamo con el rostro del color de un tomate

-Oh Kiryuu-kun estas muy sonrojado, no debe darte vergüenza hablar sobre esto con tu padre, es algo bastante normal que te guste una chica-

-¡Usted no es mi padre!-grito el peliplata bastante enfadado dando un portazo tras de él al salir de la cocina, el mayor se rió disimuladamente

-Ahora si reaccionas como un adolescente normal Kiryuu-kun-

**-0-**

Zero caminaba por el lugar que conocía tan bien siguiendo a la pelinegra que andaba callada delante suyo. En la mano llevaba una botella de sake y en la otra un par de sakazuki. Parecía que sus pasos se volvían pesados conforme avanzaba. Finalmente se detuvo en la colina y Kiryuu decidió quedarse un poco atrás para darle espacio.

-Lamento no haber venido antes-dijo sentándose en el pasto con lentitud-Primero lo estuve evadiendo, y ahora he estado un poco ocupada, pero también es tu culpa por haberme abandonado así-sonrió y dio un largo suspiro

El peliplata estaba quieto, observando y escuchando a la pelinegra que le daba la espalda. Era un lugar bastante apartado y tranquilo, seguramente nadie más iba por allí

-Aquí esta tu bebida-dijo poniendo la botella frente a ella junto al par de sakazuki, destapo el envase y sirvió en ambos, tomo uno con delicadeza para no derramar nada-¿Sabes? He conocido a unas personas geniales…el Director Cross, Yagari-sensei, Kaito-kun, Zero-chan, retome mis lazos con Rin y Shion…incluso, estoy yendo a una academia y tengo amigas allí ¿Puedes creerlo?-soltó una risita recargando su codo sobre su rodilla y su cara sobre su mano

La pelinegra observó con cuidado el líquido en el sakazuki de su mano, el Sake y el Ramune eran las bebidas favoritas de él, y la última vez que habían brindado fue la misma noche en que él…

-Todo es muy interesante ahora…y he hecho lo que me dijiste, tenías razón cuando dijiste que dejar Death Rebel me traería felicidad-continuo con su monologo alejando los anteriores pensamientos de su cabeza, soltó una risita enderezándose un poco-Lo que me diste funciono, ayude a un amigo a recuperarse a si mismo…eso también me hizo muy feliz-

El de orbes amatista escucho un suspiro largo, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos no pudo evitar poner una expresión triste al sentir el aura pesada y deprimente del momento, después de un largo silencio, la volvió a oír suspirar con nostalgia.

-¿Sabes? En la asociación hay rumores de que hay otro cazador con el potencial para ser el mejor espadachín-sintió sus dedos temblar alrededor del sakazuki, y ante su sonrisa frágil no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior-Pero ¿Sabes que? No importa cuantos como él aparezcan…-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y levanto la mano libre para taparse los ojos-Para mi…tu siempre serás el mejor espadachín del mundo-dejo el sakazuki sobre el pasto junto al otro, no quería tirarlo por ese momento, que ella sentía como, de debilidad

El viento sopló acariciando su cabello y haciendo sonar su cascabel, había comenzado a llorar y no podría parar, se sentía impotente, molesta con ella misma por no haber estado allí cuando la necesitó, incluso llego a pensar que nunca más podría tener amigos de nuevo.

Zero quedo un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que la veía llorar con ese dolor tatuado en el rostro, con el cuerpo temblando. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar con ella y se hincó a su lado, al instante ella volteó a abrazarle escondiendo la cara en su pecho. El mayor dejo escapar un suspiro al verla así, tan frágil. Levantó la mirada hacia la cruz frente a ellos observando detenidamente la katana enterrada detrás de esta.

-Perdoname…Tamaki-susurró Raven como pudo sin dejar de llorar

**Ya se! Esta cortito pero bueee fue todo lo que dio mi imaginación espero les haya gustado y bueno contesto mi review (:**

_**Iruze-chan: **_**hola! Espero te haya gustado este cap, ya se, esta cortito pero creo que valió la pena n.n bueno me despido nos estamos leyendo**

**Ok me voy n.n nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	10. Okami to neko

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión n.n, tal vez algo de OoC no se xD**_

**Okami to neko**

**Capitulo 10 "Okami to neko"**

Yuuki entró a la oficina de la profesora de Arte, algunos dibujos colgados por aquí y otros por allá, la mujer no era muy organizada pero aun así se veía bonito el lugar.

-Oh Kuran-san, no la esperaba ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba las hojas que tenía en su mano en el escritorio

-Quería pedirle un favor Sawako-sensei-dijo la castaña sentándose frente a la mujer que solo la vio expectante, Yuuki tomo una hoja al reconocer los trazos en esta, ese dibujo era de Zero, inconfundible, había dibujado a un gato negro durmiente hecho bolita, en una parte del lomo había escrito un número trece romano, los ojos cerrados y la nariz rosada parecían humanos, supo al instante a quien había dibujado, y sintió deseos de romper la hoja.

-Dígame Kuran-san-dijo la maestra llamando su atención al no escucharla decir nada más y tensarse frente al dibujo

-Aidou-sempai dijo que usted era hechicera-la expresión de la mayor cambió completamente-¿Es cierto?-

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?-pregunto a la defensiva

-Bueno, me preguntaba si usted podría convertir a alguien en animal, ya sabe, como en los cuentos-la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar por la oficina, observando los dibujos colgados en la pared

-Dígame claras sus intenciones Kuran-san-

-Quiero que convierta a Ishikawa en un animal, no me interesa cual sea, solo quiero que sea un animal-Sawako se puso en pie furiosa y golpeó su escritorio con las palmas de las manos

-Señorita, esa clase de cosas es un tema tabú en esta escuela, y además, si pudiese hacer lo que me acaba de pedir, no se lo haría saber y mucho menos la complacería, no soy un vampiro más-dijo de forma despectiva haciendo fruncir el ceño a la chica

-Profesora usted debe saber que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…y se hará lo que yo diga de una u otra forma…-amenazó la castaña saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara, ya no necesitaba de aquella mujer había tomado el libro que necesitaba sin que lo notara

**-0-**

Raven había estado rara últimamente, aún tenía ciertas actitudes infantiles pero para otras cosas ya no parecía tanto una niña, incluso a veces parecía más madura que Zero.

Yagari se limitaba a observarles desde que habían regresado del cementerio, ella tenía cierta mirada como de protección…y miraba a cualquiera de forma extraña…como si fuese a saltar sobre alguien a la más mínima señal de peligro. Justo como un felino.

La pelinegra se acomodó frente a él y comenzó a llenar su barril sin fondo que tenía por estómago, y hacia pausas de vez en cuando desviando la mirada sonrojada hacia el peliplata, Kiryuu a su lado solo comía observando su plato, Kaito estaba perdido en su mundo y Cross sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿Es que todos estaban actuando extraño o era solo él?

-Kiryuu-kun, casi no has tocado tu comida-dijo Kaien sin borrar su sonrisa

-No tengo hambre-contesto el cazador

-Come antes de que ya no haya nada en tu plato-comentó Touga señalando a la chica que ya iba por el quinto plato de sopa de tomate

-Otra por favor-pidió extendiendo el plato vacío hacia el director que gustoso le sirvió-Zero-chan ¿No vas a comer? Fuiste tú el que sugirió que comiéramos esto-

-Ya lo sé-dijo un poco fastidiado-Es solo que se me quito el hambre-

-Bueno ya no eres un vampiro, si no comes te vas a enfermar-le recordó ella sonriente haciéndolo suspirar

-Ya lo sé-dijo comenzando a comer y Yagari estaba casi seguro que todos actuaban extraño

-¿A dónde fueron toda la tarde?-pregunto el director llamando la atención de los más jóvenes

-Zero-chan me acompaño a ver a un amigo…de no haber ido conmigo, yo no habría podido ir sola-admitió-Lo intente cuando estaba inconsciente y no pude-dijo haciendo una especie de puchero-Y fuimos a ver a Ichiru-kun-

-¿Estuvieron en el cementerio?-pregunto Kaito recibiendo un golpe por parte de Zero

-Obvio, ¿A dónde más iría a ver a Ichiru?-dijo molesto por la pregunta "tonta"

-¿Y pasaste a ver a tus padres Rave-chan?-la chica negó con la cabeza terminando el décimo plato

-No sé dónde quedaron los cuerpos de mis padres-contesto como si nada

-¿Y Declan?-pregunto Zero

-En el hospital, pero no he podido ir-el chico proceso la información que recién le dijo y sintió una vena crecerle en la frente

-Me dijiste que Declan había muerto-

-¡Mentira! Yo dije que estaba muy herido-

-Me dijiste que fue asesinado-le reclamo

-¿Yo dije eso?-pregunto mirando al techo intentando recordar, se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca-Oh lo siento, la verdad es que pude llevarlo al hospital antes de que muriera pero estaba muy grave por lo que no ha podido salir aun ahora-ella empezó a reír como si nada

La cabeza de Kiryuu se estrelló contra la mesa con desesperación

-Juro que un día la voy a asesinar-dijo en voz baja haciendo que riera con más ganas

Yagari observo la escena sin decir nada más, a veces parecían solo una pareja cómica por la despreocupada actitud de la menor y el temperamento del mayor, pero sinceramente le alegraba que Zero hubiese encontrado a alguien que pasara tiempo con él, justo como ella lo hacía.

-Rave-chan-dijo el director interrumpiendo aquella escena y las ganas de asesinar a Raven de Zero-¿Qué ocurrió con los dibujos que hicieron tú y tus amigas?-

-Sawako-sensei dijo que eran muchos y que aún no terminaba de calificarlos, pero que nosotras íbamos ganando-sonrió

-¿Y cómo dibujaron a Kiryuu-kun?-la sonrisa se amplió

-Como un lobo-dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso

-¿Y cómo dibujaron los hombres a Rave-chan?-pregunto dirigiendo la pregunta esta vez al peliplata

-Como un gato-contesto sin entusiasmo el chico terminando su sopa y poniéndose de pie-Me voy a dormir-dijo y salió de la habitación sin prisa

-Yo también me voy a dormir-dijo la chica al terminar el veinteavo plato-Quiero madrugar para despertar temprano y desayunar-

-¡Acabas de terminar de cenar!-dijeron Yagari y Kaito al mismo tiempo sin creerlo

-Gracias por la comida-dijo contenta y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto

**-0-**

Yuuki se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y abrió el libro que le había robado a la profesora Sawako y busco con rapidez el hechizo, contemplo la página cuando la encontró, de un lado venía escrito el verso y del otro una imagen, una luna enorme, un árbol sin hojas, en la rama un gato sentado y en el suelo un lobo aullando. Busco en las esquinas una especie de explicación, mas no encontró nada.

-No debe ser tan difícil-se dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Lo leyó varias veces para aprendérselo y decirlo de forma correcta en el momento, cuando se sintió lista se preparó.

-Seres que en mi vida se han convertido en una molestia, sufrirán el peor castigo que les podría pasar, solo serán liberados con la primer palabra de amor de ese ser especial-una fuerte corriente entro por la ventana, las cortinas de la cama volaron y las puertas de su ropero se abrieron, todo aquello lo suficientemente liviano fue levantado por el aire y revuelto, la vampiresa solo se agacho cubriendo su cabeza evitando que algo le cayera en la cabeza.

Cuando todo se calmó Yuuki se puso de pie, y corrió a cerrar la ventana y arreglar todo a como estaba, seguramente los demás habían notado aquel cambio tan brusco de clima, finalmente tomo el libro y lo escondió metiéndose entre las cobijas.

Espero un poco y al ver que nadie venía se tranquilizó.

-Con esto todo estará solucionado, liberaré a Zero cuando le diga que lo amo y ella se quedara así por el resto de su vida-sonrió y se acomodó-Es un plan perfecto-cerró los ojos e imagino como sería todo sin Raven

**-0-**

Estaba de buenas, era domingo por la mañana y lo único que quería era desayunar con sus "hijos", toco la puerta del cuarto de la chica más no escucho respuesta, y pensó que seguramente estaría durmiendo, abrió la puerta y se quedó piedra al ver dentro.

-K-K-K…. ¡Kiryuu-kun!-grito Cross asustado se escuchó un golpe seco y unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a la habitación, cuando Zero llegó con Bloody Rose en mano casi se cae al ver en la habitación ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

Un gato negro de ojos aguamarina que se veía sorprendido en el espejo…no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

El gato maulló y maulló como intentando decir algo, pero la expresión del gato no era asustada o de desesperación, todo lo contrario parecía estar emocionada.

-¿R-Rave-chan?-pregunto el director con temor y el gato movió la cola y lo vio fijamente como dándole la razón-N-n-no entiendo-comenzó a dar vueltas asustado y confundido-Kiryu-kun-dijo viendo al peliplata que se había acercado al gato para verle mejor-¿Qué haces?-

Tomo al felino entre sus manos y le busco el tatuaje que la chica tenía por la clavícula y efectivamente el número XIII estaba resaltado de color blanco en su pecho y el cascabel con el listón rojo que estaba amarrado a su cuello, ella volvió a maullar y puso sus patas en las mejillas del chico.

-Definitivamente es ella-y Kaien Cross se desmayó-Será mejor que llame a Yagari, a Kaito y a Sawako-sensei-dijo dejando que Raven se acomodara en su hombro que se sostenía fuerte de la playera que traía

**-0-**

-Parece que solo es una bebe-dijo la maestra mientras inspeccionaba a la gatita que mordisqueaba el dedo de Zero-La han hechizado, pero eso no es todo, alguien más será afectado cercano a ella que lo más seguro es que se convierta en un lobo, se le llama "Okami to neko" y convierte a dos seres cercanos de la elección del hechicero en un lobo y un gato, es un hechizo…de amor, hasta cierto punto, no serán libres hasta que la persona que está destinada a pasar el resto de su vida con ellos les confiese su amor-

-Es bastante cursi-dijo Kaito haciendo una mueca y la mujer asintió dándole la razón

-Bueno, yo no hice el hechizo-miró a los presentes con detenimiento-_Y creo saber quién será el que se convierta en lobo_-pensó

-¿Y qué hacemos para evitarlo?-

-No pueden hacerlo, pero si puedo ayudarles a que lo controlen a voluntad, aunque tardaré un poco en hacer la pócima que se debe tomar-

-Está bien Sawako-san, le agradecería su ayuda-la hechicera se acercó a la felina que aún jugaba con las manos del peliplata y acarició su cabeza llamando su atención

-Debes cuidarte niña, quien quiera que sea que te metió en esto quiere que este vulnerable, así que mantente aquí, segura-dijo aunque ella sabía quién lo había hecho, después vio a Zero y le sonrió-creo que tuviste un pequeño error en tu dibujo-se rio y se alejó un poco al verle sonrojado-Espero tener la poción lista para mañana en la tarde, mientras tanto cuídense-dijo y se fue a paso rápido a su oficina

-Bien, Zero-dijo Yagari acercándose al chico-estas delegado a cuidar de ella, ahora no puede defenderse además está el hecho de que te convertirás en lobo…así que te quedarás aquí hasta que Sawako traiga la pócima ¿entendido?-Kiryuu puso cara de incredulidad

-P-pero…-

-Espera un momento Yagari, un lobo rondando en el bosque no estaría mal, mantendría a los vampiros en su clase y con las chicas ya no habría tanto problema si un tierno gatito las distrae en sus dormitorios… ¿Qué dicen?-

-¡No!-grito Zero tomando a Raven con una mano y saliendo de allí, el director rio

-Su boca dice no pero sus acciones dicen otra cosa-los otros dos asintieron…

* * *

**Yaaay! xD ok, otro capitulo que les dejo por aquí (: haré pronto el siguiente cap porque ya viene lo…que creo que estaban esperando xD en fin, contesto reviews.**

_**Iruze-chan: **_**perdóname por tardarme tanto /: pero ya estoy aquí y ojala te guste este cap n.n cuídate, besos, bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**hola! Finalmente otro cap, el anterior si estuvo un poco triste pero bueno, ya tocaba jeje en fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado y ntp por el review del cap 8 lo importane es que lo dejaste n.n en fin, espero que este te haya gustado y ya en el siguiente Zero será un lobo yeeei! xD en fin, me retiro, un beso y cuídate, bye!**

_**Cáterin Echizen: **_**no llores! Aunque bueno…ponerles un poco tristes era la intención xD bueno ojala te guste este cap n.n un beso y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Hey! Estuve pensando q tal si establecemos un día de la semana para que yo actualice los fics de Vampire Knight? Que dicen? Les gusta el miércoles? El lunes? Algún día en especial? Sugiéranme y yo contare los votos del día mas mencionado y ese día será día de VK xD bueno ya me voy, cuídense les mando un saludo y un beso**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 24 de Marzo de 2013**_

_**03:23 pm**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_


End file.
